Ostatnie pytanie
by suchagrzanka
Summary: Historia pewnego nietypowego spotkania. Rzecz dzieje się kilka lat przed wydarzeniami z pierwszego sezonu.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock zatrzymał się nagle. Włamywanie do mieszkania Mycrofta, jego nowe hobby, wymagało czasem żelaznych nerwów. Dom, chociaż bardziej do tej budowli pasowałoby określenie posiadłość, zajmował rozległy obszar i był pod ścisłą ochrona, co, oczywiście oznaczało, że Sherlock spróbował się do niego włamać przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Tego wieczoru podjął trzecią próbę, pierwsza była nieudana, bo nikogo nie było w domu, ale za drugim razem udało się wprowadzić Mycrofta w stan odpowiedniego wrzenia. Spowodowało to niestety, że musiał zmienić metodę, to włamanie zajęło mu najwięcej czasu ze wszystkich.

Bez problemu zgadł kolejny szyfr Mycrofta, wiedział, jak uniknąć kamer. Największą trudność stanowiło ukrywanie się do właściwego momentu. Jeśli Mycroft złapie go za wcześnie, to cała zabawa pójdzie na marne. Odetchnął, kiedy udało mu się otworzyć zamek w drzwiach frontowych. Najciszej jak się dało zamknął je za sobą i poczekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności. Kiedy z mroku zaczęły wyłaniać się pierwsze kształty, wytężył słuch. Po chwili był już pewny, że Mycroft znajduje się we wschodnim skrzydle domu. Zaczął cicho przemieszczać się w stronę pokoju, z którego dobiegały dźwięki. Chwilę nadsłuchiwał pod drzwiami, aż usłyszał szum prysznica. Zadowolony otworzył drzwi i obrzucił pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem. Duży salon z korytarzem, który, jak Sherlock wiedział, prowadził do sypialni Mycrofta i sypialni gościnnej. Wystrój pomieszczenia był typowy dla jego brata: dużo drogich rzeczy wyglądających na bardzo eleganckie. Sherlock ściągnął płaszcz i wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu. Szum wody ustał, a Sherlock przygotował sobie w głowie monolog na temat zabezpieczeń służb brytyjskich. Drzwi otworzyły się, ale zanim Sherlock zdążył coś powiedzieć zobaczył w drzwiach łazienki nieznajomego mężczyznę, owiniętego na biodrach w biały gruby ręcznik. Sherlock pokonał milisekundowe zaskoczenie i rozpoczął szybką analizę (wysportowany – rana na nodze – nie wystraszył się, tylko stanął w pozycji bojowej, co szybko uformowało się w jego głowie w słowo _: żołnierz_ ).

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wypalił nieznajomy, a jego zaskoczenie trwało pół sekundy dłużej niż Sherlocka. Był od niego niższy o jakieś pół głowy, umięśniony, miał niebieskie oczy i blond włosy obcięte dość krótko. Jego postawa nie wskazywała na to, że jest skrępowany spotkaniem obcego mężczyzny po wyjściu spod prysznica.

\- Czekam – odpowiedział spokojnie Sherlock.

\- Założę się, że nie na mnie? – zapytał mężczyzna, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- No i zagadka rozwiązana: Mycroft wybrał cię ze względu na przenikliwość – odparł Sherlock.

Nie miał jednak szansy usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo do pokoju wszedł Mycroft, ubrany w ozdobny szlafrok. Na widok Sherlocka rozpartego w fotelu zamknął oczy, trwając tak przez sekundę, następnie otworzył je i powiedział:

\- Drugi raz?

\- Trzeci – odpowiedział Sherlock i z satysfakcją rozparł się jeszcze bardziej w fotelu. – Starzejesz się, że nie zauważyłeś.

\- Wiesz, że mogę w każdej chwili wezwać ochronę i cię stąd wywleką? – zapytał Mycroft.

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego, bo musiałbyś wtedy przyznać, że nie potrafią wykonywać swojej pracy i ich wyrzucić, a nie chcesz tego robić, bo doskonale wiedzą kto tu przychodzi i kiedy wychodzi – odpowiedział mu Sherlock znudzonym tonem.

\- Zobaczymy, czy stracisz ochotę na włamania, jeśli zacznę częściej u ciebie bywać. – Johnie – zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który od momenty wejścia Mycrofta do pokoju nie odezwał się i bacznie przysłuchiwał rozmowie – poznaj mojego nieznośnego młodszego brata, Sherlocka.

\- To jest twój młodszy brat? – wykrztusił John z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, mój młodszy brat, który właśnie skończył studia, ale nie potrafi dorosnąć – odpowiedział mu Mycroft cierpliwym tonem.

\- Bo dorosłość to przecież praca dla brytyjskiego rządu – mruknął pod nosem Sherlock.

\- Dlatego woli nic nie robić, a przepraszam, zajmuje się wymyślaniem wydumanego zawodu i dla rozrywki włamuje się do mojego domu albo zażywa narkotyki – dokończył Mycroft.

\- Za to żeby w definicji Mycrofta zostać dorosłym trzeba być nadętym bufonem spotykającym się na herbatkach z królową i bzykającym żołnierzy ku chwale Imperium Brytyjskiego –Sherlock uprzejmie skinął głową w stronę Johna.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem żołnierzem? – odezwał się John z zaskoczeniem w głosie.

\- Nie – mruknął Mycroft, ale Sherlock zaczął:

\- Nie wystraszyłeś się mnie na tyle, żeby uciekać lub krzyczeć, ale przyjąłeś postawę bojową. To znaczy, że jesteś wyszkolony do stresujących sytuacji. Masz całkiem świeżą bliznę, prawdopodobnie nabawiłeś się jej w czasie pracy. Blizna wygląda jak rana postrzałowa, po dużym kalibrze pocisku – Sherlock przechylił głowę, przypatrując się nodze Johna – Duże kalibry stosowane są w walce partyzanckiej. Ostatnio skończyła się pierwsza zmiana w Afganistanie. Jesteś żołnierzem, zostałeś ranny na misji, wróciłeś i z przymusu jesteś w stanie spoczynku – zakończył Sherlock.

W pokoju na chwilę zapanowała cisza. – Mówiłeś mu coś o mnie? – zwrócił się John do Mycrofta.

\- Oczywiście, że mi nie mówił. Po pierwsze, bo nie mówi mi o swoich romansach, po drugie na twoim miejscu nie łudziłbym się, że to coś poważnego – odezwał się Sherlock, zanim Mycroft odpowiedział.

\- Wiec sam na to wpadłeś – John wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, który kiwnął krótko głową.

\- To było – zaczął John, a Sherlock przewrócił oczami i odchylił głowę, patrząc w sufit – niesamowite – dokończył John.

Sherlock opuścił głowę i spojrzał na niego.

– Ty też tak potrafisz? – zwrócił się John do Mycrofta.

\- Potrafi, tylko dużo gorzej. Zazwyczaj robi to powierzchownie, niedokładnie i tylko dla własnych celów – wtrącił się Sherlock.

\- Skończyłeś już popis? To wracaj do domu. Czy znowu cię nie stać na taksówkę? – wycedził Mycroft.

Sherlock nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, zarzucił płaszcz, spojrzał na Johna i wychodząc, rzucił do Mycrofta:

– Nie podejrzewałem cię o taki sentymentalizm, jeśli chodzi o kody.

John przetarł twarz dłońmi. Dochodziła trzecia, martwa nocna godzina. Nic się nie działo, a przed nim jeszcze pięć godzin dyżuru. Rozmyślał, czy udać się na drzemkę, gdy jego pager zapiszczał. Zapiął fartuch i szybkim krokiem ruszył na ostry dyżur. Zanim wszedł za parawan, dostał kartę pacjenta, na razie anonimowego i informację o jego stanie: stabilny, chociaż w karetce stracił przytomność, pobity w bójce z narkomanem, uraz głowy i klatki piersiowej. Odsłonił parawan, mówiąc:

\- Dobry wieczór, nazywam się John Watson, będę pańskim leka…- przerwał w pół słowa. Przed nim na łóżku leżał Sherlock. Chociaż widział go ponad miesiąc temu i był mocno pokiereszowany, to bez wątpienia był on. – Pańskim lekarzem – dokończył.

Na dźwięk jego głosu Sherlock z trudem otworzył podbite oko i John dałby sobie rękę uciąć – przewrócił oczami. John szybko ocenił jego stan: dwa pęknięte żebra, nie naruszyły opłucnej, pęknięty łuk brwiowy, który obficie krwawił, opuchnięta dolna warga, podbite oko, obita głowa. Poświęcił Sherlockowi latarką w oczy, kazał mu wodzić wzrokiem za swoim palcem.

\- Czy zlecono już badania krwi?

\- Tak, podstawowe plus toksykologia – odpowiedziała stojąca obok pielęgniarka, przeglądając skierowanie.

– Poproszę w takim razie o druk badań szczegółowych, a te będą nieważne – wyciągnął do niej rękę po skierowanie. Pielęgniarka wyszła po druk, a gdy zostali sami John błyskawicznie pochylił się nad Sherlockiem.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział cicho – oboje wiemy, że jesteś naćpany, chociaż nie wiem jakim cudem tego po tobie nie widać. Jeśli okaże się, że brałeś udział w bójce pod wpływem narkotyków, to trafisz do kartoteki policyjnej. Dlatego nie skieruje cię na toksykologie, a potem pomyślimy co dalej.

\- Mycroft będzie dumny – wyszeptał Sherlock chrapliwym głosem.

\- A więc jesteś takim gnojkiem, jakim cię przedstawiał – odpowiedział John, prostując się. – Nie skieruje cię na badania, ale pogadamy sobie, jak już stąd wyjdziesz.

Kiedy pielęgniarka wróciła ze zleceniem John szybko wypełnił skierowanie na badania i poprosił ją o zawiadomienie go, kiedy przyjdą wyniki. Następnie wyszedł za zasłonę, nie oglądając się.

Po około godzinie, kiedy zajął się zszywaniem lokalnego pijaczka, którego przywieziono na izbę, jego pager zapiszczał. Dokończył szew, założył opatrunek i poszedł do stanowiska odebrać wyniki. Jego wstępna diagnoza zgadzała się, obrażenia były typowe dla pobicia, ale to nic poważnego. Upewnił się, w której sali położono Sherlocka, wszedł do niej, nie budząc pozostałych pacjentów i odsłonił zasłonę, którą przykryte było łóżko. Sherlock powoli otworzył oczy, a potem je zamknął. John założył rękawiczki i sięgnął po zestaw bandaży.

\- Musisz wstać i ściągnąć koszulę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się bardzo lekko – Brzmi jak początek bardzo kiepskiej gry wstępnej.

John przewrócił oczami i podszedł do łóżka, a Sherlock powoli podniósł się.

\- Pielęgniarki już mnie zawinęły – wymamrotał.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział John, rozplątując bandaże. Obejrzał skórę, która była paskudnie posiniaczona, sięgnął bandaże, które ze sobą przyniósł i zwrócił się do Sherlocka:

\- Podnieś ręce i postaraj się wstrzymywać oddech, kiedy będę cię owijał. Zaczął mocno owijać całe miejsce złamania szerokim bandażem. Zwrócił uwagę, że Sherlock jest niewiarygodnie chudy, a jego blada skóra wyglądała, jakby jej właściciel nigdy nie bywał na słońcu bez grubego swetra. Zakończył opatrunek, wpisał coś do karty i rzucił w przestrzeń:

\- Oczywiście nie mogę przepisać ci żadnych leków przeciwbólowych, bo nie wiem co brałeś.

\- Wytrzymam, i tak zaraz stąd wychodzę - powiedział głucho Sherlock, patrząc w sufit.

\- Powinieneś zostać na nocną obserwację, aby wykluczyć wstrząs mózgu – odpowiedział John i wyszedł.

Kiedy kończył dyżur podszedł do jednego ze stanowisk pielęgniarskich i zapytał o pacjenta z sali 237.

\- A jak się nazywa?

\- Holmes.

Pielęgniarka wklepała dane w komputer. – Wyszedł na żądanie godzinę temu.

John podziękował z uśmiechem i poszedł się przebrać w swoje ubrania. Następnie westchnął, pokręcił głową i zasiadł do komputera.

Na miejsce dotarł po pół godzinie. Miał ochotę na spacer, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajduje się Baker Street. Okazała się boczną, dość krótką uliczką, gęsto zastawioną kamienicami. Numer 221 B wydawał się znajdować na pierwszym piętrze, obok kawiarni, przed którą leniwie krzątał się kelner. Zadzwonił do drzwi, a kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi ponowił czynność. Miał już odchodzić, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczył w nich energiczną staruszkę.

\- Yy… szukam Sherlocka Holmesa – powiedział zaskoczony John.

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, wskazując schody za sobą

– Na pierwszym piętrze po lewej. Ale Sherlock wrócił jakieś dwie godziny temu, obawiam się że może spać.

\- Zaryzykuje – uśmiechnął się John.

Staruszka odsunęła się i wpuściła go do środka, przypatrując się przez chwilę jak John wchodzi po skrzypiących, drewnianych schodach. Przed drzwiami John zatrzymał się, nagle niepewny słuszności swojego przyjścia tutaj. Zapukał cicho, a kiedy usłyszał głos otworzył powoli drzwi, w sam raz by usłyszeć:

-Pani Hudson, wyraźnie mówiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać!

Oczom John ukazał się duży, niewiarygodnie zagracony salon. Urządzony był w dość oryginalnym stylu; ściany przykrywała czarno – biała tapeta, pod jedną ze ścian stała kanapa, na której leżał Sherlock, obok niej stał niski stolik, zarzucony jakimiś czasopismami. Naprzeciwko Johna, na lewo od kominka stały dwa duże, lekko wytarte fotele. Duże okna zajmowały prawie całą ścianę, jednak zakryte były szczelnie przez ciemne, ciężkie zasłony. John wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, niepewny co powinien zrobić. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Sherlock spojrzał na niego, a kiedy zobaczył, że to on, poderwał się z kanapy, w tym samym momencie gwałtownie krzywiąc się z bólu i łapiąc za żebra. John zrobił krok do przodu, ale w końcu zatrzymał się i powiedział tylko:

\- Powinieneś unikać gwałtownych ruchów. Gdybyś został w szpitalu tyle, ile powinieneś, to dostałbyś to zalecenie przy wypisie.

\- Nie wrócę do szpitala – burknął Sherlock.

Usiadł na kanapie. Był w szlafroku i jakiejś jedwabnej piżamie.

\- Tak, domyśliłem się – powiedział John i po chwili dodał – Dlatego przyniosłem ci to – sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pakunek.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i spojrzał, na niego, wiec John doprecyzował:

\- Leki przeciwbólowe na tydzień i zalecenia, jak ich używać.

Sherlock nadal nic nie mówił, więc John położył leki na najbliższej szafce i cofnął się w stronę drzwi.

\- Zawsze przynosisz pacjentom, którzy wypisali się wcześniej leki przeciwbólowe? – usłyszał głos Sherlocka.

\- Nie – odpowiedział John – Zawsze jesteś takim chamem?

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock.

John kiwnął głową, ale zanim zdążył znów skierować się w stronę drzwi, Sherlock powiedział:

– Zrobiłeś to z poczucia winy. Nie skierowałeś mnie na właściwe badania, przez co nie mogłeś dać mi środków przeciwbólowych. Czujesz się winien, ale z drugiej strony chyba tęsknisz za wojskiem, bo za to, co zrobiłeś pewnie mógłbyś być zawieszony w pracy.

-Analizujesz tak wszystkich? – zapytał John.

\- Tak, ale nie wszystkim to mówię. Skoro czujesz się winny, pewnie w stosunku do Mycrofta, to czemu go o tym nie zawiadomisz? Mam oczekiwać pogadanki na temat mojego stylu życia?

\- Nie, nie mam zamiaru cię umoralniać. To, co robisz to twoja sprawa, chociaż wpływa na innych. Nie mój biznes – John wzruszył ramionami. – Do widzenia.

Zamknął drzwi i zszedł po schodach. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do najbliższej stacji metra. Do swojego mieszkania dotarł po kilkunastu minutach, marząc o szybkim prysznicu i długim śnie. Rozbierając się, usłyszał dźwięk komórki. Idąc pod prysznic zerknął na jej ekran i zobaczył wiadomość:

 _ZŁAMANE ŻEBRA GOJĄ SIĘ DŁUŻEJ NIŻ TYDZIEŃ. BŁĄD W OBLICZENIACH CZY PROFILAKTYKA PRZED PRZEDAWKOWANIEM? SH_

John z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w ekran. Nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby dawał Sherlockowi swój numer telefonu, nie figurował on również w Internecie. W zasadzie, nikt poza szpitalem nie kontaktował się z nim.

 _Za tydzień zgłoś się na kontrolę do swojego lekarza, wtedy dostaniesz następne. Skąd masz mój numer?_

Po chwili wahania dopisał _John_ i wysłał wiadomość. Po wyjściu spod prysznica sprawdził komórkę, ale odpowiedzi nie było.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi także w następnych dniach, postanowił więc potraktować wiadomość od Sherlocka jako nieznaczący epizod. Poddał się codziennej rutynie, na którą składało się bieganie rano lub wieczorem, praca, samotne kolacje odgrzewane w mikrofalówce lub jedzenie zamawiane na wynos. Zajmował nijaki pokój na drugim piętrze kamienicy. Wolne chwile starał się zajmować czytaniem albo ćwiczeniami. Chodził też na przymusową terapię dla żołnierzy rannych w trakcie misji, która była jałowa i nic nie wnosiła. Musiał jednak na nią uczęszczać, żeby nie stracić zasiłku. Tego dnia wracał z rannego dyżuru i chociaż powrót na piechotę zajmował mu ponad godzinę postanowił wykorzystać słoneczny dzień. Jak zawsze skorzystał z tylnego wejścia do mieszkania, od strony małej uliczki. Wchodził tamtędy, bo dzięki temu unikał wścibskich spojrzeń sąsiadki z parteru. Przeszukiwał właśnie kieszenie kurtki w poszukiwaniu kluczy, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył jakiś ruch przy drugim końcu uliczki. Podniósł głowę w sam raz, by zobaczyć zbliżającego się w jego stronę Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał John, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – Sherlock skinął głową w jego stronę i podszedł bliżej. Był blady, ale poza tym wydawało się, że czuje się dobrze.

\- Najpierw piszesz na mój numer telefonu, chociaż ci go nie dawałem, teraz przychodzisz pod drzwi moje mieszkania, a ja kompletnie nie wiem, skąd masz adres – odpowiedział John.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami: – To naprawdę nie było trudne.

\- A było chociaż legalne?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się:

– Twój numer telefonu zdobyłem jeszcze w szpitalu, powinniście bardziej dbać o dane lekarzy. No i pielęgniarka nie powinna wychodzić poplotkować do koleżanki zostawiając włączony komputer z otwartym oknem logowania do systemu danych o lekarzach.

John pokręcił głową.

Adres natomiast nie jest taki trudny do zdobycia – ciągnął dalej Sherlock - biorąc pod uwagę twoją przeszłość jako żołnierza, możesz korzystać z lokalizacji podsuwanych przez wojsko. W Londynie jest ich trzy, a ta – wskazał głową na budynek z boku - jest najbardziej przyzwoita.

\- Chociaż wydaje się to odrobinę nienormalne, to jest też imponujące – powiedział w końcu John po chwili ciszy.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał John – I czemu nie umówiłeś się na spotkanie?

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam za tydzień przyjść po resztę środków przeciwbólowych – Sherlock zignorował drugie pytanie.

\- Tak – odparł John, zbity z tropu – Do swojego lekarza, na wizytę kontrolną.

\- Przecież ty jesteś moim lekarzem – Sherlock przybrał ton, jakby ta konwersacja zaczynała go nudzić.

\- Nie – powiedział John zdecydowanym tonem – Chodziło mi o lekarza przyjmującego w przychodni, ja przyjąłem cię w szpitalu. Nie praktykuje wizyt domowych.

W odpowiedzi Sherlock po prostu się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Słuchaj – John zaczął się niecierpliwić – nie mogę nawet wypisać ci recepty, bo, jak już powiedziałem, nie praktykuje wizyt domowych.

Sherlock po prostu stał, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach płaszcza.

\- Ok, to może zróbmy tak, że wejdziesz do mnie na górę, a ja dam ci namiary na lekarza, który o tej porze będzie mógł cię zbadać.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

John otworzył drzwi do korytarza i zaczął wchodzić po schodach, słysząc kroki Sherlocka za sobą. Wszedł do mieszkania i poczekał, aż Sherlock zamknie drzwi za sobą. John ściągną kurtkę i rzucił ja na wieszak. Podszedł do biurka i zaczął szukać swojego notatnika z adresami. Po chwili zorientował się, że Sherlock ciągle stoi przy drzwiach.

\- Usiądź – wskazał łóżko – Masz ochotę na herbatę? – zapytał, wracając do przeszukiwania biurka.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi obrócił się i zobaczył Sherlocka wpatrującego się w niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy:

– Nie lubisz herbaty?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział wreszcie Sherlock.

\- Dobrze. Jak się czujesz? – John zauważył wcześniej, że podbite oko prawie się zagoiło, zastawiając ledwie widocznego siniaka, podobnie było z raną na ustach. Tak jak zeszłym razem, Sherlock wyglądał, jakby nie jadł od kilku dni, a chudość jego twarzy podkreślały wystające kości policzkowe.

\- Dobrze. Mycroft był zadowolony?

John odwrócił się znowu w jego stronę:

– Z czego miał być zadowolony?

\- Że nie wpisałeś mojego stanu do akt.

\- Chyba ty powinieneś mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – John założył ręce na piersiach.

Przez twarz Sherlocka przemknął krótki uśmiech:

– Nie powiedziałeś mu?

\- Nie widziałem się już z Mycroftem.

\- Szkoda, wtedy zaproponowałby ci zdawanie raportów na mój temat, mogłoby być zabawnie.

\- Czemu miałby kazać robić coś takiego? – John starał się ukryć zaskoczenie.

\- A więc nie poznałeś go aż tak dogłębnie. Dobrze, poza paskudnym charakterem Mycroft nie lubi biegania.

John mrugnął – Zrobiłeś to coś – wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką – z moim mieszkaniem?

\- No to akurat nie było specjalnie trudne. Pójdę już – wstał z łóżka.

\- Nie powiesz mi co wywnioskowałeś? – John odłożył wreszcie znaleziony notes i oparł się o biurko.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i zaczął szybko:

\- Poza pracą masz dużo wolnego czas, co w powiązaniu z dyscypliną wyniesioną z wojska sprawia, ze utrzymujesz w mieszkaniu porządek. Uprawiasz sporty, między innymi bieganie – wskazał na buty do biegania tkwiące pod łóżkiem, na którym wcześniej siedział. Uprawiasz go, bo do tego przyzwyczaiło cię wojsko, albo w celach rehabilitacyjnych . Nie masz zbyt wielu członków bliskiej rodziny albo nie utrzymujesz z nimi kontaktów, bo, chociaż mieszkasz tu od kilku miesięcy, to nigdzie nie postawiłeś ramek ze zdjęciami albo innymi ckliwymi rzeczami. W pomieszczeniu znajdują się tylko twoje rzeczy, nie masz dziewczyny lub – przyjrzał mu się – chłopaka, chyba że spotykacie się od niedawna, ale to nic zobowiązującego. Jadasz samotnie, na co wskazują jednorazowe porcje do ogrzewania w mikrofalówce. Ostatnio byłeś w kinie sam, w tygodniu, pewnie rano, kiedy jest najmniej ludzi, na co wskazuje bilet w koszu. Próbowałeś ostatnio zmienić styl ubierania, ale on nie do końca ci pasuje – wskazał krzesło. Ten sweter jest nowy, nie oderwałeś jeszcze metki, ale też nie oddałeś go do sklepu.

John wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, potem wydusił z siebie:

– Niesamowite.

Sherlock przerwał zakładanie szalika i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- To było niesamowite. Nikt ci tego nie mówił? – powtórzył John.

\- Nie to zazwyczaj słyszę w takich sytuacjach – wymamrotał Sherlock.

\- A co?

\- Najłagodniejsza wersja brzmi „zamknij się".

John parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jadłeś już kolacje? – zapytał nagle John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

\- Bo to, czy ja dziś jadłem jakiś porządny posiłek pewnie też potrafisz wyczytać, więc wiesz że nie – doprecyzował z uśmiechem John. – Tu niedaleko jest tajska restauracja, jeśli masz ochotę.

\- Włoska – odparł Sherlock.

\- Proszę?

\- Dwie przecznice stąd jest sprawdzona włoska restauracja.

\- Ok, może być włoska. Więc zgadzasz się? – upewnił się John.

Sherlock krótko kiwnął głową, a John złapał kurtkę i razem wyszli z mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Szli w milczeniu. John co jakiś czas rzucał spojrzenie na idącego obok mężczyznę. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy jest on zadowolony z jego towarzystwa, z jego miny nie dało się nic wyczytać.

Restauracja wyglądała zwyczajnie, ale właściciel, starszy, energiczny mężczyzna natychmiast rozpoznał Sherlocka i wskazał im miejsce przy oknie.

\- Przyniosę świeczkę, żeby było romantyczniej – rzekł rozpromieniony.

\- Nie jesteśmy parą – powiedział szybko John, jednak został zignorowany. Po chwili na stole pojawiła się świeczka. Niewzruszony Sherlock wpatrywał się w menu.

– Bierz to, na co masz ochotę, nie płacę tutaj.

\- Jesteś jakimś – John poszukał określenia – bardzo stałym klientem?

Sherlock uśmiechnął: – Nie, kiedyś pomogłem właścicielowi.

Kiedy złożyli zamówienia, John zapytał:

\- Mycroft wspominał, że niedawno skończyłeś studia. Co studiowałeś?

\- Chemię i matematykę.

\- Na raz? – upewnił się John

\- Tak, z chemii zrobiłem doktorat.

\- Wow. Ja niestety jestem standardowy, tylko medycyna – uśmiechnął się John.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego, jakby powiedział coś niezwykle interesującego, a w końcu zapytał:

– A wojsko?

\- Skończyłem studia, trochę pracowałem, potem przeszedłem szkolenie, pojechałem na pierwszą misję i w połowie wróciłem – John wzruszył ramionami. – Noga nie odzyskała stuprocentowej sprawności, więc nie mogę wrócić.

\- Ból na tle fizycznym czy psychicznym?

\- Nie, nie mam PTSD*, prawdopodobnie za jakiś czas odzyskam w niej w pełni władzę. Podobno potrzeba czasu i treningu.

Podano jedzenie, a kelner napełnił ich kieliszki winem. Pochylili się na swoimi porcjami. Po chwili John zapytał:

\- Czym się teraz zajmujesz? Mycroft powiedział coś w stylu, że wymyśliłeś sobie zawód?

Sherlock skinął głową. John zauważył, że nie zjadł prawie nic ze swojej porcji.

– Nie smakuje ci?

\- Jestem detektywem konsultantem.

John kiwnął głową: – A na czym to dokładnie polega?

\- Rozwiązuje różne sprawy, te najnudniejsze za pieniądze i te ciekawsze za darmo. Niedługo zacznę współpracować ze Scotland Yardem.

\- Ze Scotland Yardem? Nie wiedziałem, że policja korzysta z tego rodzaju pomocy - zdziwił się John.

\- Dopiero zacznie. Policjanci wręcz zawodowo pomijają istotne szczegóły. Czasem rozwiązuje za nich sprawy. W policji awansował teraz nowy sierżant. Podejrzewam, że będzie mnie potrzebował.

John pokiwał głową z zastanowieniem i pogrzebał widelcem w talerzu:

– A czemu włamałeś się do Mycrofta, zamiast po prostu do niego przyjść?

\- Bo Mycroft jest irytującym gnojkiem, jak pewnie miałeś okazję zauważyć.

Spojrzeli na siebie i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

John dokończył swoją porcję w milczeniu i upił wina. Smakowało jakby było drogie, nie, żeby często miał okazję takie pić.

– Nie jesz z jakiegoś powodu, czy chcesz być jeszcze bardziej chudy?

\- Jedzenie przeszkadza mi w myśleniu – Sherlock odłożył widelec, którym się bawił.

\- Przecież każdy musi jeść. Narkotyki nie przeszkadzają ci w myśleniu?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami:

– Wręcz przeciwnie. A więc jednak.

\- Co: a więc jednak?

\- Zaraz zaczniesz prawić mi morały, dopytywać dlaczego, tłumaczyć że to szkodliwe – wyliczył.

\- Nie – odpowiedział poważnie John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

\- Nie zacznę, bo to nie moja sprawa. Jesteś niesamowicie inteligentny, więc doskonale wiesz, jakie są konsekwencje. Podejrzewam, że nie mam absolutnie żadnego wpływu na to, czy bierzesz narkotyki. Chociaż przyznaje, że jestem ciekawy dlaczego – John patrzył uważnie na Sherlocka.

\- Bo jestem rozpieszczonym, bezczelnym bogaczem, któremu się nudzi – Sherlock spojrzał w sufit.

\- A naprawdę? – zapytał spokojnie John.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok:

– Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć komuś z takim przeciętnym umysłem.

John parsknął.

– Ok – rzekł rozbawiony – Mimo wszystko spróbuj, może zrozumiem chociaż część z tego.

Sherlock rozejrzał się po sali:

– Ta para w prawym kącie – lekko wskazał głową.

John rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł szczupłą, dość atrakcyjną blondynkę i bruneta prawdopodobnie nieco starszego od niej. Jedli rozmawiając, zdawali się czuć w swoim towarzystwie dość swobodnie.

\- Kobieta jest w ciąży – zaczął Sherlock – o której mężczyzna nie wie. Albo, bo kobieta nie ma zamiaru jej utrzymać, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, bo to dziecko innego mężczyzny. Tak czy owak, ma zamiar od niego odejść, trzymają ją przy nim względy finansowe. Sytuacja rozwiąże się mniej więcej za miesiąc.

\- Znasz ich? – zapytał John podejrzliwie.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

– To skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Widzę ich pierwszy raz w życiu. Kiedy przyszli, jakieś dwadzieścia minut po nas, składając zamówienie zamówili dwie różne butelki wina. W czasie kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł do toalety kobieta przywołała kelnera, który wymienił wino w butelce na sok. Jemu zależy na związku, zamówił drogie danie, nie odrywa od niej wzroku, ona stara się ukryć znudzenie. Wychodziła do toalety już trzy razy, tłumacząc się poprawianiem makijażu. Buty, które ma na stopach są na nią za ciasne, chociaż wcześniej były dobre, widać to po tym, że flaki są dość zdarte – uzupełnił – Teraz ciągle zsuwa je ze stóp. Skąd wiem, że jej sytuacja rozwiąże się za miesiąc? Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł do toalety przeglądała swój kalendarz, ma w nim wiele zaplanowanych spotkań, które za około miesiąc urywają się, jest tam dużo wolnego miejsca – zakończył i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Niewiarygodne – powiedział John z podziwem – Naprawdę ich wcześniej nie znałeś?

Kiedy Sherlock zaprzeczył, wypalił nagle:

– Jeśli ze mną nudziłeś, to czemu przyjąłeś zaproszenie na kolacje?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Po chwili odezwał się:

– Uznałeś, że obserwowałem tę parę, bo się nudziłem?

John skinął głową.

\- Nie nudziłeś mnie. To znaczy – doprecyzował – to było całkiem interesujące, jak na twoje możliwości.

John uniósł brwi.

– Widzę takie szczegóły – Sherlock wskazał na parę – czy tego chce, czy nie. To po prostu pojawia się, domagając zgłębienia. Dlatego, jeśli chce coś głębiej zanalizować, muszę odciąć się od bodźców z zewnątrz.

\- I dlatego bierzesz narkotyki? – upewnił się John – Muszę przyznać, że to najciekawsze uzasadnienie nałogu, jakie w życiu słyszałem. Próbowałeś, no nie wiem, papierosów?

\- Jako lekarz sugerujesz mi, żebym jeden nałóg zastąpił drugim?

\- Papierosy chyba w tym wypadku będą mniej szkodliwe – odparł John – A najlepiej spróbuj z plastrami nikotynowymi.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

* Zespół stresu pourazowego - zaburzenie lękowe powstałe w efekcie traumatycznego wydarzenia.

Sherlock zamknął drzwi i zapalił światło. Zagracone mieszkanie było tak samo puste jak wtedy, kiedy z niego wychodził. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i powoli ściągnął płaszcz. Z westchnieniem opadł na fotel i wyciągnął nogi. Sprawa, która miała szansę być choć odrobinę interesująca okazała się na tyle banalna, że policja rozwiązała ją niedługo po jego przyjeździe. W perspektywie został mu cały wieczór.

Nie lubił w myślach określać go mianem „wolnego", bo jego mózg był zawsze zajęty. Jednak przez to domagał się ciągłej zajętości absorbującymi czynnościami. Sherlock dość wcześnie zauważył, że nie jest jak inni ludzie, którzy mogą po prostu rozmawiać o nieistotnych czynnościach albo zajmować się pseudoważnymi sprawami. Już jako dziecko zaczął testować swoje ciało i umysł na rozmaite sposoby. Jego naczelnym celem było utrzymywanie swojego mózgu w ryzach. Eksperymenty przybrały na sile w wieku dojrzewania i na studiach. Kiedy był nastolatkiem zbadał, ile alkoholu jest w stanie wypić i jak jego ciało reaguje na kolejne etapy spożycia. Eksperyment przerwała fala wymiotów i Mycroft, który znalazł go na podłodze w łazience. O dziwo, nie robił mu wymówek, tylko poczekał aż dojdzie do siebie, zaprowadził do łóżka i poczekał aż zaśnie. Następnego dnia na stoliku czekał na Sherlocka zestaw leków, a Mycroft nie skomentował tego incydentu ani słowem.

Ponadto zbadał, jak długo może się uczyć bez przerw, poza czynnościami fizjologicznymi - 14 godzin. Jak długo jest w stanie wytrzymać bez snu – prawie cztery doby. Był zadowolony ze swoich wyników bez jedzenia, jednak mniej zadowolony z efektu, który przyniósł, gdyż prawie zasłabł. Kiedy zaczął eksperymentować z narkotykami, Mycroft nie był już tak wyrozumiały, jak przy alkoholu. Sherlock jednak zazwyczaj go ignorował, co było o tyle łatwiejsze, że wiedział, że Mycroft nie odważy się donieść na niego rodzicom. Sherlock czuł, że nadchodzi jeden z tych wieczorów, w którym nie uda mu się zachować względnej równowagi. Zawsze uważał, że emocje są bezsensowne i starał się je pomijać na tyle, na ile się dało. Wiedział jednak, że choćby chciał, to nie jest się w stanie ich całkowicie pozbawić. Narastały w nim falą, a wyłaziły na powierzchnie w takie wieczoru jak ten. Bez perspektyw na inną sprawę, bez żadnych frapujących problemów do rozwiązania na teraz. Zazwyczaj, radził sobie ze swoim umysłem za pomocą pałacu pamięci. Nie tylko zbierał tam informacje, ale także uczucia, dzięki czemu nie oglądał ich zbyt często. Ale teraz czuł, że jedynie kolejna działka powstrzyma go przed tym, co go czeka.

Już teraz się pojawiały, te myśli mówiące o tym, czego nie zrobił, o co powinien zadbać, co zrobił nie tak. Obrazy zawiedzionych min rodziców, kiedy nie zgadł, o co im chodzi. Ich duma z Mycrofta i pomijanie dokonań Sherlocka, które zawsze były mniejsze od tego, czego dokonał Mycroft. Drwiny rówieśników z dziwaka. Pogarda nauczycieli, chociaż miał większą wiedzę od nich. To dziwne uczucie, które, jak wiedział, było samotnością. Nie miał pojęcia czemu jego umysł go przed tym nie chronił. Nie lubił ludzi, irytowali go, nie rozumieli, co chciał powiedzieć, nie słuchali go, widzieli, a nie patrzyli, a potem nazywali Sherlocka dziwakiem i świrem. W ciągu życia spotkał zaledwie kila osób, których towarzystwo znosił, większość z nich już nie żyła albo nie kontaktowała się z nim. Skoro nie lubił towarzystwa ludzi, to nie powinien ich potrzebować, był to dla niego logiczny wniosek. Dla jego umysłu niestety nie, co niezmiernie wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Te epizody, jak nazywał je na swój użytek, dopadały go w momentach takiej bezczynności jak ta. Starał się wtedy dotrzeć do tych niewielkich pokojów pałacu pamięci, w której mieściły się wspomnienia, które od biedy można by nazwać szczęśliwymi. Czasem oglądał je w trakcie epizodów i choć sam tego nie rozumiał, to epizody mijały albo pozwalały, aby zajął się czymś innym. Zazwyczaj jednak nie zdążył dotrzeć do tych pokojów, gdyż inne już czekały na niego, otwarte i wciągające, natrętnie nacierające wspomnieniami i myślami, które opanowywały go całego. Nienawidził tego, nienawidził niepanowania nad sobą. W takich momentach sięgał po małą strzykawkę. Jeden zastrzyk i znów mógł odnaleźć niezwykle pilny i interesujący problem do rozwiązania.

Po tej dziwnej kolacji, za którą na dodatek Sherlock nie pozwolił mu zapłacić, John nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć. Nigdy nie spotkał tak oryginalnej osoby, jak Sherlock i chociaż John wiedział, że raczej się już nie spotkają, to od czasu do czasu sprawdzał swoją komórkę. Jako, że od kilku dni nie dostał żadnych wiadomości, nie tylko od Sherlocka, ale w ogóle, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie napisać do niego. Kolacja z Sherlockiem była jednym z nielicznych ciekawych zdarzeń w ostatnim czasie. Nie miał jednak jego numeru telefonu, a nie zamierzał prosić o niego Mycrofta. W kolejny nudny wieczór postanowił wpisać nazwisko Sherlocka w wyszukiwarkę. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu trafił na stronę pod tytułem _Sztuka dedukcji_ , na której Sherlock wyjaśniał w jaki sposób jest w stanie odczytywać wszystkie te szczegóły z otoczenia. W jednej z zakładek znajdował się adres mailowy i numer telefonu. Zapewnił siebie, że napisze tylko jednego smsa i da sobie spokój, tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że wszystko u niego w porządku.

 _Jak twoje żebra? John Watson_

Wysłał wiadomość szybko, zanim się rozmyślił. Komórka zapiszczała po kilku minutach.

 _NIE WYMAGAJĄ JUŻ COTYGODNIOWEJ KONTROLI. SH_

John uznał, że to dość wyraźna sugestia co do ewentualnej dalszej konwersacji. Zanim zdążył odłożyć telefon, na ekranie pojawiła się ikonka wiadomości, którą szybko odczytał:

 _PRZEZ CO NIE MOGĘ JUŻ BEZ ZAPOWIEDZI ODWIEDZAĆ LEKARZA ODPOWIEDZIALNEGO ZA ICH LECZENIE. SH_

John roześmiał się i szybko wystukał odpowiedź.

 _Nie byłem twoim lekarzem, tylko przyjąłem cię na Izbie Przyjęć._

Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie.

 _BYŁEŚ LEKARZEM WOJSKOWYM. WIDZIAŁEŚ WIELE ŚMIERCI?SH_

Zdumiony nagłym zwrotem w rozmowie John odpisał:

 _Więcej niż jedna osoba powinna w ciągu całego swojego życia._

Następny sms brzmiał:

 _CHCESZ ZOBACZYĆ WIĘCEJ? SH_

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, dostał kolejnego smsa z adresem jednej z londyńskich dzielnic.

Po krótkim wahaniu John ubrał kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zamówił taksówkę i po kilkunastu minutach był na miejscu. Była to dzielnica z ładnymi, prawie podmiejskimi domkami z ogródkiem. John rozejrzał się i zobaczył dom, przed którym tłoczyła się grupa ludzi, po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się dostrzegł policyjną taśmę. Ruszył w tym kierunku, ale zatrzymał się na ulicy, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. Policjanci chodzili w tą i z powrotem, każdy zajęty swoją pracą. Większość znikała za domem, jak domyślał się John, w większej części ogródka. Dostrzegł znajomą, wysoką postać, która coś gwałtownie gestykulowała. Zobaczył, jak Sherlock idzie w kierunku furtki i po chwili podszedł do niego:

\- Jesteś wreszcie.

\- Czy to jest miejsce zbrodni?

Sherlock kiwnął głowa, odpalając papierosa.

\- Czemu więc mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

\- Bo jesteś lekarzem, a oni potrzebują jakiegoś lekarza – wskazał w kierunku policjantów.

\- I ty uważasz, że jestem bardziej kompetentny do tego zadania, niż policyjni technicy? – upewnił się John.

\- Z przykrością stwierdzam, że większość ludzi jest bardziej kompetentna od nich. Chodźmy – Sherlock rzucił niedopalonego papierosa na chodnik i ruszył w stronę furtki.

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – nagle pojawił się przed nimi jeden z mężczyzn. Miał dłuższe włosy mysiego koloru, przeciętną budowę ciała i nosił zabezpieczające ubranie – Chyba żartujesz, że wejdziesz tutaj z kimś obcym!

\- On wchodzi ze mną – powiedział Sherlock spokojnie.

\- Nie ma mowy! – mężczyzna zaplótł ręce na piersiach i zastawił im drogę.

\- Co się tu dzieje? – zza budynku wyłonił się inny mężczyzna, również w ubraniu zabezpieczającym. Miał ciemne włosy z kilkoma nitkami siwizny.

\- Anderson ma problem – odpowiedział Sherlock w tym samym momencie, w którym drugi mężczyzna wykrzyknął – Chce wprowadzić kogoś obcego na miejsce zbrodni!

\- Ten obcy jest sto razy bardziej kompetentny od ciebie, zauważy…- zaczął Sherlock, ale drugi mężczyzna szybko mu przerwał, mówiąc:

\- Sherlock, nie możesz przyprowadzać obcych. To wbrew przepisom.

\- Ja też jestem tu wbrew przepisom i dobrze o tym wiesz, ale pozwalasz mi wejść, bo pomagam ci rozwiązywać sprawy, za które ty zbierasz pochwały. Albo on – wskazał na stojącego z tyłu zdezorientowanego Johna – wchodzi ze mną, albo możesz już nie liczyć na to, że kiedykolwiek przyjadę na twoje miejsce zbrodni.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, patrząc to na Sherlocka i Johna, to na Andersona. W końcu powiedział

– Dobrze. Jesteś technikiem? – zwrócił się do Johna.

\- Nie, lekarzem, pracuje w szpitalu.

Anderson prychnął.

Drugi mężczyzna w końcu podjął decyzję:

– Dobrze, będzie tak. Wejdziesz na miejsce zbrodni, ale w kombinezonie ochronnym, odpowiada za ciebie Sherlock. Jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak, to oboje bez odwołania wylatujecie. Tak poza tym, jestem Greg Lestrade – wyciągnął rękę, którą John uścisnął – I nie podnosicie ciała, ruszacie je tylko minimalnie.

Lestrade powiedział coś do jednej z kobiet i za chwilę ktoś podał Johnowi strój ochronny. John założył go i poszedł w kierunku, w którym udał się Sherlock, nadal w swoim płaszczu. Za domem na dużym kawałku trawy stał rozpięty namiot techników, pod którym leżało ciało mężczyzny. Mężczyzna leżał na brzuchu, a jedną rękę miał wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem. John wymamrotał pod nosem:

\- Co ja tu robię?

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego i odpowiedział:

\- Przyjrzyj się i powiedz mi co widzisz.

John podszedł bliżej do Sherlocka i powiedział cicho:

\- Słuchaj, nie jestem patologiem, tu są bardziej wykształceni.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego, nic nie mówiąc, wiec John wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się nad ciałem. Obejrzał je powierzchownie, a potem dokładnie zbadał, delikatnie unosząc ręce i nogi ofiary, zaglądając pod ubranie. Potem wstał, a kiedy ściągał rękawiczki podszedł do niego Sherlock.

– I co?

\- Jak już powiedziałem, nie jestem na tyle kompetentny…

\- Nieważne, powiedz co o tym sądzisz.

\- Mężczyzna, powiedziałbym, że około trzydziestego roku życia, dość wysportowany. Nie pracuje fizycznie, to raczej pracownik biurowy. Ma rękę wyłamaną pod kątem, który wskazuje na upadek na nią. Ewidentnie przyczyna zgonu jest rozległa rana na czole. Powiedziałbym, że nie leży tutaj długo, rozkład nie zaczął jeszcze postępować. Wydaje mi się, że niedługo przed śmiercią spożywał alkohol, na co wskazuje zapach z ust.

Sherlock skinął głową i krzyknął do stojącego w kącie podwórka Lestrade:

– Już!

Lestrede zbliżył się do ciała z kilkoma technikami, którzy delikatnie odwrócili ciało na plecy. Poza śladami rozmokniętej ziemi wydawało się, że na ciele nie znajdują się żadne inne rany. Anderson podszedł do ciała, oglądając je dokładnie, po czym powiedział do Lestrada:

– Ewidentny wypadek.

Sherlock prychnął głośno, a Lestrede, Anderson i John odwrócili się do niego.

– Nie słyszałeś, że kluczem do sukcesu jest dobrze dobrany zespół? Zeszły technik wiedział chociaż cokolwiek, a on pracuje tu od niedawna i zalicza same spektakularne wpadki – skomentował Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, nie możesz obrażać członków mojego zespołu – powiedział powoli Lestrade, uciszając oburzonego Andersona gestem dłoni. – Dlaczego uważasz, że jego teza jest błędna?

\- To elementarne, jakim cudem dostaliście tu pracę? Ręka – powiedział Sherlock.

\- Co z tą ręką? – Lestrade irytował się coraz bardziej.

\- Każdy, nawet najmniej wykształcony patolog zauważyłby, że ofiara ma długą, dość świeżą bliznę na ręce, na którą upadł. Rana umiejscowiona jest na przedramieniu, ewidentnie to pozostałość po jakimś zabiegu, pewnie da się to sprawdzić w jego kartotece lekarskiej. Zabieg odbył się niedawno, więc ręka pewnie nadal bolała – powiedział Sherlock nie kryjąc satysfakcji.

\- I co to ma do jego wypadku? – Lestrade rozłożył ręce, a w tym samym momencie John cicho wypuścił powietrze.

Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę błyskawicznie, mówiąc:

\- John?

\- Jeśli miał niedawno zabieg – zaczął powoli John, patrząc to na Sherlocka, to na Lestrada i Andersona, który stał z obrażoną miną - to ręka go prawdopodobnie bolała. Jeśli coś nas boli, to staramy się to oszczędzać i uważamy na tę część ciała.

\- Ale przecież on się potknął, więc to nie ma znaczenia! – wykrzyknął Anderson.

\- Na litość boską, co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! – wykrzyknął Sherlock. – Gdyby się potknął to właśnie podświadomie starałby się nie upaść na tę rękę i zmieniłby pozycję przy upadku. On natomiast nie potknął się, tylko stał w otwartych drzwiach balkonu – wskazał na budynek za sobą, gdzie znajdowały się ogromne, szklane drzwi, znajdujące się na wyższym poziomie – balkonu, który nie miał jeszcze schodów do ogrodu, bo właścicielka wprowadziła się tu niedawno. Został zepchnięty przez kogoś, komu ufał, bo nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić. Wydaje się przypadkiem, że upadł i uderzył głową o kamień, ale te kamienie są tutaj celowo, można to zauważyć po ziemi, która niedawno była to nawieziona. Nie byłoby tego widać, jeśli mielibyśmy słoneczny dzień, ale ktoś miał pecha, niedawno padało i widać delikatną różnicę między starą a nową ziemią. Mężczyzna stał w otwartych drzwiach balkonu, wpatrując się w ogród, a kąt, pod jakim upadł wskazuje na to, że został zepchnięty przez kogoś, kto musiał wziąć rozpęd. Ten ktoś musiałby być więc lżejszy od mężczyzny i dobrze znać teren, na którym działał. Wskazuje to na właścicielkę domu. Skąd wiem że to ona i nie potknęła się, popychając go przypadkiem? Po pierwsze, wtedy przyznałaby się dzwoniąc na policję. Po drugie, popełniła klasyczny błąd, zadzwoniła najpierw na policję, która potem powiadomiła pogotowie. Gdyby to był wypadek zadzwoniłaby na pogotowie, aby ratowali poszkodowaną osobę. Po trzecie, zaplanowała to z premedytacją. Skąd to wiem? Wystarczy zajrzeć na jej Facebooka – wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pokazał im wyświetlony profil młodej kobiety z brązowymi, kręconymi włosami.– Miesiąc temu napisała post o tym, że nie może się doczekać wakacji, zgodnie z obliczeniami wylatuje za dwa dni.

\- Niebywałe – wyrwało się Johnowi.

Lestrade potarł czoło. – Dobrze – powiedział wreszcie. – Technicy mogą w takim razie zabrać ciało. Niech ktoś sprawdzi dokładnie te obliczenia i wezwie właścicielkę domu na przesłuchanie. No, już – technicy szybko zabrali się do pracy.

John nadal patrzył na ciało i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Sherlock jest już blisko furtki. Ruszył szybkim krokiem, mijając kłócących się Lestrade i Andersona.

Dobiegł do furtki i dołączył do Sherlocka, który na chwilę przystanął na chodniku, podnosząc kołnierz. Poczekał, aż John do niego dołączy i ruszył chodnikiem.

\- Wow – powiedział John. To było – podniósł rękę, wskazując na oddalający się dom – naprawdę niesamowite. Tylko czemu czekałeś na moją opinię, przecież już wszystko wiedziałeś?

\- Warto zasięgnąć opinii od kogoś… – zawahał się przez chwilę.

\- Jak to było? – uśmiechnął się John – O przeciętnym umyśle?

Sherlock skinął głową, wyglądając na nieco rozbawionego.

\- Ale myślę, że nie powinieneś tak poniżać tego Andersona. Wiesz, to nie jego wina, pracuje od niedawna.

\- Nie powinien w ogóle trafić do tej pracy z takimi kompetencjami – odpowiedział ostro Sherlock. Szli przez chwilę, a John już miał pytać gdzie idą, gdy nagle Sherlock skręcił w prawo i po chwili zatrzymał przed otwartą witryną dość ponuro wyglądającej knajpki. Zamówił dwie porcie frytek i odwrócił się do Johna, mówiąc:

– Najlepsze frytki w Londynie.

Od czasu pierwszego miejsca zbrodni, jak w myślach nazywał je John, spotykał się z Sherlockiem jeszcze kilka razy. Za każdym razem dostawał smsem adres miejsca na które ma przybyć, raz zmuszony był odmówić, ponieważ był w pracy na dodatkowym dyżurze. Dwukrotnie trafił na miejsce zbrodni, chociaż ostatnim razem Sherlock zdążył rozwiązać sprawę zanim dojechał. Kilka razy chodziło o wspólny obiad lub kolację. Ostatnim razem, spotkali się w jakiejś wykwintnej restauracji, do której John w grubym swetrze i wytartych dżinsach w ogóle nie pasował, za to Sherlock w nienagannym garniturze pasował idealnie. Sherlock zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tą konfiguracją, tak samo jak tym, że zaproponowano im podwójny romantyczny deser.

\- Za ile musisz się wyprowadzić z mieszkania? – zapytał Johna w środku posiłku.

\- Proszę?

\- Mieszkania z przydziału rządowego dla byłych żołnierzy wynajmuję się na konkretny czas. Nie zostałeś poważnie ranny, nie dostaniesz długoterminowej renty, więc mieszkanie przydzieli ci tymczasowo. Więc?

\- Za dwa miesiące – powiedział John, kręcąc głową.

\- Dobrze się składa. Szukam współlokatora.

John podniósł głowę znad talerza i spojrzał na niego.

– Ty?

\- Tak. Mieszkanie już widziałeś. Jest jeszcze jedna nieużywana sypialnia.

John zamrugał.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać że to dość niespodziewana propozycja – powiedział powoli.

\- W szpitalu nie zarobisz tak dużo, żeby bez renty pozwolić sobie na wynajem czegoś w normalnej dzielnicy. Mam czynsz w niskiej wysokości, bo kiedyś zrobiłem przysługę pani Hudson. We dwoje będzie nas na niego stać.

John kiwnął głową, przełknął kawałek sałaty i powiedział:

\- Jest tylko jeden problem.

\- Jeśli chodzi o bałagan to nie będę wchodził do twojego pokoju.

\- Nie, chodziło mi bardzo o…- zawahał się. – O twój nałóg.

Sherlock odłożył sztućce, którymi grzebał w talerzu i wyprostował się.

\- Zgodzę się z tobą zamieszkać, ale kiedy ze mną mieszkasz, to nie możesz brać narkotyków. Nie tylko w domu. W ogóle. Przemyśl to sobie.

John wrócił do jedzenia, a Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego. Po chwili powiedział, wracając do grzebania w talerzu:

– Dobrze.

\- Co? - John podniósł głowę.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się. Czasami nie odzywam się przez kilka godzin, nocami gram na skrzypcach i przeprowadzam w domu eksperymenty.

\- No…- zaczął John, zdziwiony tym wyznaniem – Dobrze.

\- Mycroft nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? – dopytał Sherlock z ledwie maskowanym uśmieszkiem.

John zamknął oczy i odłożył sztućce:

– Nigdy nie dasz mi spokoju?

\- No wiesz, nie mam zamiaru oglądać waszych randek w moim mieszkaniu, albo co gorsza spotkać go przy kawie rano.

\- Dobrze – powiedział John zrezygnowany. – Powiem to, bo widzę, że nigdy mi nie dasz spokoju. Mnie i Mycrofta nic nie łączy.

Twarz Sherlocka wyrażała kpinę, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Johnowi udało się powiedzieć:

\- Wiem jak to wyglądało. I nie przeszkadzało mi do tej pory, że myślałeś, że miedzy nami coś było.

\- Że się przespaliście – podpowiedział Sherlock.

John westchnął:

– Tak, że się przespaliśmy. Wiem jak to wyglądało, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie po wyjściu spod prysznica. Nawiasem mówiąc, gdybyś się nie włamał, to nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca – Powstrzymał odpowiedź gestem dłoni.

\- Sytuacja wyglądała tak: byłem na dyżurze, kiedy do szpitala trafił nieźle pokiereszowany mężczyzna, który nie pamiętał, jak się nazywa. Pomogliśmy mu i wszczęliśmy standardowe procedury w przypadku osób nieznających swoich danych. Nagle w szpitalu pojawił się Mycroft razem z kilkoma mężczyznami. Nakazał przeniesienie mężczyzny w inne miejsce i wyjaśnił mi na osobności, że mężczyzna jest agentem wywiadu wewnętrznego, który w wyniku ran odniesionych na służbie nie wie kim jest. Oczywiście, gdyby sobie przypomniał nagle, to byłby kłopot. Mycroft musiał więc w tajny sposób ewakuować go do szpitala rządowego. Jako, że byłem jego lekarzem prowadzącym, musiałem wypisać odpowiednią dokumentację, tak, aby nie pozostał po nim ślad. Mycroft ucieszył się, że jestem żołnierzem…

\- Założę się, że tak – wymamrotał Sherlock.

\- …i poprosił mnie o pomoc. Zgodziłem się, po tym jak odpowiednio udowodnił, kim jest. Jednak wtedy przez pewien czas brałem udział w tajnej akcji, a służby musiały dyskretnie przeszukać zarówno szpital, jak i moje mieszkanie. Nie mam tam nic do ukrycia, zgodziłem się więc. Normalnie umieściliby mnie do czasu oddania mieszkania w jednym z rządowych mieszkań. Ale Mycroft powiedział, że zajęłoby to dużo papierkowej roboty i zostawiało ślady, więc zaproponował, żebym został na noc u niego. W zasadzie było mi to obojętne, tym bardziej, że zaraz potem szedłem na dzienny dyżur. Po pracy czekał na mnie samochód, który zawiózł mnie na miejsce. Mycroft oddał mi osobną sypialnie, pokazał gościnna łazienkę i zniknął. Poszedłem pod prysznic, a dalszą część już znasz – zakończył John, opierając się o oparciu krzesła.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i zapytał:

\- To kiedy się wprowadzisz?


	3. Chapter 3

Przeprowadzka Johna nie była skomplikowana, jego rzeczy zmieściły się w kilku pudłach. Na pewno nie mógł teraz narzekać na nudę. Sherlocka nie można było określać mianem narzucającego się współlokatora, po prostu zajmował sobą całą przestrzeń, w której aktualnie przebywał. Zdarzało się, że milczał przez wiele godzin, bez powodu krzyczał na Johna i naprawdę nie sprzątał.

Bywały jednak pozytywne strony, takie jak ciekawe sprawy do rozwiązywania czy gra na skrzypcach w środku nocy. Nieco niepokoiło Johna to, że uznawał to za pozytywną stronę mieszkania z Sherlockiem. Pani Hudson okazała się natomiast bardzo sympatyczną staruszką, miała tylko jedną wadę, mianowicie za każdym razem, kiedy widziała Sherlocka w towarzystwie Johna powtarzała jak bardzo cieszy się, że Sherlock wreszcie się ustatkował. John za każdym razem podkreślał, że nie są parą, co pani Hudson notorycznie ignorowała.

Zeszłego poranka czekało go specyficzne _deja vu_. Wrócił z wyjątkowo paskudnego nocnego dyżuru, marząc o kilku godzinach snu. Sherlock albo jeszcze spał, albo go nie było, na co John nie narzekał, przynajmniej snu nie przerwie mu żaden wybuch. Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, zauważył, że jego piżama zniknęła, choć był pewien, że ostatnio zostawił ją w tym miejscu. Przeklinając, wyszedł z łazienki na boso i w ręczniku, w sam raz, aby wylądować na środku salonu, gdzie w fotelach siedzieli Sherlock i Mycroft, oboje w garniturach. Przy czym Mycroft miał na sobie trzyczęściowy, klasyczny garnitur, a Sherlock czarne spodnie i obcisłą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Za każdym razem, kiedy John widział Sherlocka w nowej koszuli zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób jest on w stanie normalnie się w nich poruszać, biorąc pod uwagę ich niewiarygodne dopasowanie. Mycroft odwrócił się w stronę Johna i przez chwilę na jego twarzy było widoczne zdziwienie, które natychmiast przykrył maską obojętności. Sherlock uniósł brew i patrzył na Mycrofta z wyrazem głębokiego zadowolenia na twarzy. Mycroft chrząknął i odezwał się, delikatnie skinąwszy głową:

\- Witaj Johnie – John odkiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – Muszę przyznać, że to dla mnie dość niespodziewane, widzieć cię tutaj – kontynuował Mycroft – Jeśli masz problemy z mieszkaniem to łatwo je rozwiążemy, wystarczy że…

\- Mieszkam tu – powiedział John.

\- Słucham? – Mycroft pochylił się uprzejmie w jego stronę.

\- Mieszkam tu. Płacę połowę czynszu, mam swoją sypialnie – wyjaśnił John, coraz bardziej zirytowany tą konwersacją.

Mycroft spojrzał na Sherlocka, który patrzył na całą tę scenę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co oznacza mieszkanie z Sherlockiem – Mycroft opanował się i zaczął powoli – Myślę, że musisz wiedzieć, że Sherlock jest…

\- Myślę, że dowiedziałam się już wszystkiego, co muszę wiedzieć o Sherlocku – przerwał mu John, opierając ręce na biodrach. Kątem oka zauważył, że Sherlock zacisnął wargi, żeby zdusić śmiech.

Oczy Mycrofta rozszerzyły się. Wstał z fotela, wziął parasolkę opartą o jego bok i powiedział:

– Gdybyś zapytał mnie o zdanie…

\- Czego, jak widać, nie zrobiłem – dodał szybko John.

\- To wiedziałbyś, że mieszkanie z moim bratem nie jest mądrym pomysłem. Musisz wiedzieć, że Sherlock nadużywa narkotyków, obawiam się, że zaproponował ci wspólne mieszkanie, aby wyłudzać od ciebie recepty na silne leki. Wcześniej nie był w stanie tego robić, bo staram się to monitorować, ale teraz…

\- Przynajmniej genezę jego nałogu mamy już wyjaśnioną - powiedział John spokojnie, zaplótł ręce za plecami i wyprostował się.

Mycroft skrzywił się:

– Widzę, że nie dasz się przekonać. Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie, to masz mój numer.

Skinął głową i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Do widzenia – krzyknął za nim Sherlock. Gdy trzasnęły drzwi, spojrzał na Johna.

\- No co? Macie jakiś rodzinny fetysz oglądania facetów w ręcznikach? – burknął John i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

Nie wracali już z Sherlockiem do tej sytuacji, co bardzo ucieszyło Johna. Przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania z Sherlockiem, chociaż był to naprawdę trudny układ. Trudność zaczynała się przy tak elementarnych sprawach, jak sprzątanie i robienie zakupów. John podejrzewał, że Sherlock wcześniej jadał na mieście, od czasu do czasu oczywiście. Nadal utrzymywał, że jedzenie nie jest mu potrzebne, więc obowiązek robienia zakupów spadał na Johna. Kilka dni po wizycie Mycrofta John robił poranną kawę, z nadzieją zaglądając do lodówki w poszukiwaniu resztki mleka. Ku jemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu zobaczył w niej nie tylko karton mleka, ale także kilka innych produktów spożywczych, za to żadnych części ciała martwych zwierząt czy ludzi. Wyciągnął mleko i zamrugał zaskoczony. Podszedł z kawą do Sherlocka, siedzącego w fotelu z laptopem na kolanach, nadal w piżamie.

\- Czy ty próbujesz być dla mnie miły? – zapytał łagodnie.

\- Co? – zapytał Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa.

\- Miły. Czy próbujesz być miły, od jakiś kilku dni. W lodówce jest jedzenie, którego nie kupiłem, wczoraj zniknęły śmieci, byłem pewien, że wyrzuciła je pani Hudson. Ale kiedy zastanowiłem się nad tym, to wydaje mi się, że zachowujesz się tak od wizyty Mycrofta. Nie była ona może najmilsza, ale na pewno nie traumatyczna dla ciebie, w końcu wychowałeś się z nim. Próbujesz być miły, bo ja byłem niemiły dla Mycrofta? – zapytał John i upił łyk kawy.

Sherlock wreszcie oderwał wzrok od laptopa:

– To byłoby absurdalnie.

\- Nie, ludzie często się sobie rewanżują. Ale nie przestawaj wynosić śmieci i robić zakupów – John usiadł w fotelu.

John nie przywiązywał specjalnej wagi do kwestii przyjmowania gości przez Sherlocka. Czasem byli to klienci w sprawach, którzy przychodzili o różnych porach, a czasem prywatni znajomi. John na początku wspólnego mieszkania uznał, że goście Sherlocka to nie jego sprawa i nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym faktem, chociaż musiał przyznać że parada mężczyzn przechodzących przez ich salon na przykład w czasie wieczornych wiadomości była lekko deprymująca.

Za to niezmiernie irytował go za to fakt, że Sherlock umieszczał w różnych miejscach mieszkania specyficzne rzeczy, typu: zbiór foliowych torebek z zakrwawionymi włosami, rozpadająca się w rękach apaszka w woreczku dowodowym, spreparowana wiewiórka. Najgorsze było jednak podkładanie części ciała do lodówki. John jako lekarz nie miał problemu z częściami ciała, ale tłumaczył Sherlockowi chyba z milion razy, że nie chce obok swoich kanapek mieć zakrwawionej głowy. Teraz znowu się to przytrafiło: po powrocie z miasta chciał coś zjeść, ale obok wczorajszej porcji zapiekanki leżały dwa kobiece palce, elegancko zawinięte w woreczek. Z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi lodówki i wbiegł na górę, do sypialni Sherlocka, gdzie, jak się domyślał, Sherlock przeprowadzał któryś ze swoich eksperymentów, bo słyszał stamtąd różne odgłosy.

\- Sherlock! – wrzasnął na schodach – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie możesz zostawiać części ciała w lodówce?! – nie pukając otworzył drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka.

Potrzebował kilku sekund na to, żeby przetworzyć to, co widział. Sherlock stał oparty o ścianę przy oknie, a przed nim klęczał mężczyzna. Zanim do mózgu Johna dotarła informacja, że powinien się wycofać, zdążył jeszcze dostrzec odchyloną głowę Sherlocka, lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach i przygryzioną wargę. Kiedy John wpadł do pokoju, Sherlock powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w oczy Johna. John zdążył jeszcze wybąkać jakieś przeprosiny, szybko wycofał się i zamknął drzwi.

Zszedł po schodach i usiadł przy stole w kuchni. Przez chwilę walczył z osłupieniem i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien gdzieś wyjść, żeby nie spotkać Sherlocka przez jakiś czas. Kiedy ochłonął doszedł do wniosku, że nie może jednak ukrywać się w nieskończoność i postanowił stawić czoło rzeczywistości. Odpowiadał na maile służbowe, siedząc przy stole kuchennym z kubkiem herbaty, kiedy drzwi na górze otworzyły się, a po chwili obok kuchni przeszedł młody, całkiem przystojny, co John musiał przyznać, mężczyzna, który rzucił w jego kierunku szybkie _Cześć_ i wyszedł z mieszkania. John przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Nadal odpisywał na maile, kiedy z góry zszedł Sherlock. Zanim John zdążył nad tym zapanować, jego mózg zauważył, że ma na sobie idealną, niewygniecioną koszulę. Strofując siebie w duchu wrócił do gapienia się w monitor.

\- Słuchaj, nie powinien wchodzić do twojego pokoju bez pukania, przepraszam – rzucił do Sherlocka, kiedy ten wszedł do kuchni.

\- Te palce muszą poleżeć tutaj jeszcze przez kilka dni, w kolejnej fazie przełożę je do zamrażalki. To eksperyment – odpowiedział Sherlock pouczającym tonem.

John w duchu miał nadzieję, że to zakończyło temat.

Jak John zdążył zauważyć, krąg znajomości Sherlocka był podobny do jego, czyli bardzo niewielki. Poza przygodnymi znajomościami, Sherlock niechętnie spotykał się z Mycroftem, Lestrada wykorzystywał jako dobre źródło informacji o miejscach zbrodni, żywił pozytywne, choć skrywane uczucia do pani Hudson. Jednego popołudnia, wkrótce po tym, jak John zamieszkał na Baker Street Sherlock smsem dał mu znać, żeby po pracy przyszedł prosto do Szpitala św. Bartłomieja. John początkowo pomyślał, że Sherlockowi się coś stało, więc prawie wybiegł z dyżuru, ale po kilku następnych smsach okazało się, że Sherlock jest cały i zdrowy i potrzebuje Johna tylko do pomocy w badaniach. Zrezygnowany John udał się na piętro wskazane w wiadomości, gdzie okazało się, że Sherlock wezwał go do laboratorium. Cicho otworzył drzwi. Znalazł się w dużym, sterylnym laboratorium, z metalowymi stołami i białymi ścianami. Zobaczył Sherlocka pochylonego nad jednym z mikroskopów. Jak zawsze, miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany garnitur z jeszcze bardziej idealnie dopasowaną fioletową koszulą. W laboratorium była jeszcze jedna osoba, kobieta, która odwróciła się, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Była w fartuchu laboratoryjnym, miała długie, gęste brązowe włosy związane z tyłu głowy. Na dłoniach miała jednorazowe rękawice, a w jednej dłoni trzymała pipetę.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała z miłym uśmiechem.

\- On jest do mnie – powiedział Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku znad mikroskopu.

\- Aha – mina kobiety zrzedła, ale szybko znów nałożyła na twarz uśmiech. Podeszła do Johna, który zamknął drzwi i wyciągnęła rękę – Jestem Molly. Molly Hooper.

\- John Watson – John odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Spóźniłeś się – burknął Sherlock.

\- No to spróbuj się o tej porze wcisnąć do metra i dotrzeć tu szybko. Po co mnie zawołałeś? – John podszedł do Sherlocka. Zauważył, że kobieta wróciła do swoich zajęć, od czasu do czasu dyskretnie im się przypatrując.

Sherlock oderwał się od mikroskopu:

– Sprawa – powiedział po prostu.

John przewrócił oczami:

– Domyśliłem się, że z tego powodu, a nie z tęsknoty za mną. Co to za sprawa?

\- Stara sprawa, której Lestrade nie potrafił rozwiązać. Ostatnio znalazłem cały zbiór takich spraw.

\- Gdzie? – John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Na jego biurku.

\- Sherlock, znowu zabrałeś coś Lestradowi? Tak nie wolno!

\- Dlaczego? Przecież rozwiąże je za niego. Molly, jesteś gotowa?

Molly szybko poderwała głowę, kiedy Sherlock się do niej zwrócił. Zaczęła gwałtownie przekładać rzeczy na stole laboratoryjnym, aż wywróciła jedną z próbek. Schyliła się, a kiedy podniosła się z ręcznikiem do wycierania w ręce, jej twarz była cała czerwona.

\- Może ci pomogę? - John ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Nie nie, nie trzeba, już to posprzątam. Szybko starła rozlany płyn i wzięła wydruk, który podała Sherlockowi.

Ten przeczytał go szybko, a następnie znów pochylił się nad mikroskopem.

\- John, potrzebuje mojej komórki – wymamrotał.

\- Gdzie ją masz?

\- W kieszeni.

\- Płaszcza? – upewnił się John, rozglądając się po laboratorium za charakterystycznym płaszczem.

\- Nie, marynarki – Sherlock poprawił ostrość w mikroskopie.

\- Przecież marynarkę masz na sobie. Nie możesz jej po prostu wyciągnąć?

\- Gdybym mógł, to bym nie prosił. Lewa kieszeń.

John pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że Molly go obserwuje i czuł się bardzo głupio. Szybko podszedł do Sherlocka, wsunął rękę pod marynarkę i zlokalizował komórkę. Odsunął się i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Sherlocka.

\- Napisz wiadomość pod ostatni numer: jeśli drabina jest zielona, to pokojówka go zamordowała.

John wysłał wiadomość zgrzytając zębami. Sherlock po chwili oderwał się od mikroskopu, minął Johna i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Hej, gdzie idziesz? – John odwrócił się za nim.

\- Ciało mi dojrzewa, muszę sprawdzić – odpowiedział Sherlock zamykając drzwi.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to twoje martwe ciało też zacznie dojrzewać – mruknął do siebie John, łowiąc uśmiech Molly.

\- Od czego jesteś specjalistą? – zapytała.

\- Ja? Od niczego. To Sherlock jest specjalistą od wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, pewnie nie tylko mnie.

\- Ale pracujesz z nim, tak? – upewniła się Molly.

\- Nie, to znaczy czasami. Mieszkamy razem.

\- Aha – Molly wyraźnie posmutniała.

\- Sherlock potrzebował współlokatora, a ja mieszkania – szybko wyjaśnił John. – A ty od dawna go znasz?

\- Studiowałam z nim. Chemię.

John kiwnął głową:

– I jak było? Wyobrażam sobie, że wszystkich wkurzał?

Molly uśmiechnęła się krzywo:

– No tak, nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych, ale był najinteligentniejszą osobą na naszym wydziale. To znaczy nadal jest, tylko nie na wydziale, a w ogóle…

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli – dodał John z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

Rozmowę przerwał Sherlock, wpadając do laboratorium i mówiąc:

– Musimy iść.

Złapał swój płaszcz, zanim John zdążył się ruszyć i wyszedł z laboratorium.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że muszę iść. Miło było cię poznać – uśmiechnął się do Molly, która odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- John, pośpiesz się! – Sherlock włożył głowę do laboratorium.

Kilka godzin później w ogrodzie rozległej willi patrzyli, jak Lestrade wyprowadza starszego dozorcę w kajdankach.

\- A pokojówka? – dopytał John stojącego obok Sherlocka.

\- Pokojówka wykonywała jego zlecenie.

John pokiwał głową.

– Słuchaj, ta Molly. Mówi, że studiowaliście razem. Jeśli to twoja bliższa znajoma, to czemu o niej nie wspomniałeś?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w tobie zakochana? Jeśli dla mnie to oczywiste, to tym bardziej powinno być dla ciebie. Byliście kiedyś razem?

\- Nie.

\- A zaprosisz ją na randkę?

\- Czemu miałbym to zrobić? Nie chodzę na randki - burknął Sherlock.

\- Widziałem – mruknął do siebie John, a kiedy Sherlock natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę dodał szybko:

– To czemu jej tego nie powiesz?

\- A co by to miało dać? Taksówka – kiwnął w stronę drogi i ruszył do bramy.

Nieodłącznym elementem życia z Sherlockiem było chroniczne zmęczenie. Jako, że John coraz częściej angażował się w sprawy rozwiązywane przez Sherlocka, co wiązało się z nocnym bieganiem po Londynie, pływaniem w Tamizie (dwukrotnie) i lataniem helikopterem (raz), coraz trudniej było mu pogodzić ten tryb życia z pracą na dyżurach w szpitalu. Dostrzegał to najbardziej w trakcie nudnych dyżurów, na szczęście tym, co trzymało go przy pracy były ciekawe przypadki. Jak ten, który trafił mu się w czasie poprzedniego dyżuru. Na ostry dyżur trafił młody mężczyzna, który już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na mocno poturbowanego. Po wywiadzie okazało się, że nie pamięta ani tego, kim jest, ani tego, co mu się przytrafiło. Udało się jednak znaleźć przy nim dokumenty.

\- Ok, Jim, w takim razie zaraz przesłuchają cię policjanci, którzy spróbują ci pomóc – powiedział John, kończąc wypisywanie zaleceń.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział mężczyzna – Jeśli oni nie pomogą, to zostanie mi chyba tylko prywatny detektyw.

\- Na nich to bym uważał – powiedział John, uśmiechając się nad kartą.

\- A dlaczego? Zna pan jakiegoś?

\- Tak, jednego, ale on zajmuje się raczej sprawami kryminalnymi.

\- Jeśli jest dobry, to mimo wszystko warto wiedzieć. Jak się nazywa? – mężczyzna patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiedział John – Pójdę po policjantów, dobrze?

Kiedy wieczorem John opowiedział o sprawie Sherlockowi, ten oburzył się na niego, że nie poprosił go o pomoc w tej sprawie.

\- Bo takie mamy procedury! – wykrzyknął John do znikającego w kuchni Sherlocka. Musiał znosić jego obrażenie się przez cały wieczór.

\- Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że ten Jim zgłosi się do ciebie i dasz mi święty spokój – powiedział idąc spać po całym wieczorze milczenia ze strony Sherlocka.

Sherlock od kilku miesięcy czekał, aż John to odkryje. Aż znudzi się, wyjdzie, zostawi go, nie zniesie jego towarzystwa. Nic takiego się nie stało. John zamieszkał z nim i został, pomimo tego, że nikt do tej pory nie potrafił znieść Sherlocka. Patrzył, co John robił w chwilach, które Sherlockowi wydawały się nic nie znaczyć. O dziwo, John nie bał się ich, tylko zdawał się nimi delektować – oglądał wtedy telewizję, czytał coś albo korzystał z komputera. Bardzo często zapraszał Sherlocka do wspólnego oglądania. I chociaż Sherlock nie rozumiał czemu to działa, to siadał obok Johna, udając zajętego czymś innym i pozwalał na to, by czas przepływał obok.

Testował wytrzymałość Johna. Kilka razy John wybuchał, złościł się, nie odzywał, ale zostawał. Sherlock w takich chwilach czekał, aż usłyszy odgłosy pakowania się z jego pokoju. Sprawdzał Johna od samego początku, stosując tą samą zasadę co zawsze: lepiej uchronić się przed bólem. Pozwalał więc Johnowi, żeby odszedł, zanim Sherlock się do niego przywiąże. I choć było to niewiarygodnie dziwne, to jak na razie wszystko nadal stało na jakiś kruchych podstawach, a Sherlock wiedział, że to kwestia czasu.

Dogłębnie zanalizował Johna, znał jego zwyczaje, nawyki i przyzwyczajenia. John pił herbatę z jedną łyżeczką cukru, kiedy był wypoczęty, a z dwiema, kiedy był zmęczony. Choć się do tego nie przyznawał, to czasem lubił oglądać telenowele. Udawał, że nie przejmuje się przypadkami ze szpitala, ale to była nieprawda (samotna staruszka, dziecko, które było ofiarą przemocy domowej, nastoletnia matka z długami), po takich dyżurach biegał o dziesięć do trzydziestu minut dłużej niż zwykle. Myślał, że tego nie widać, ale czasem uważnie przyglądał się garderobie Sherlocka. Nie uprawiał seksu, odkąd zamieszkali razem. Uwielbiał programy rabatowe. Czasem spał w spodniach od piżamy, a czasem nago. Bolał go brak kontaktu z siostrą, z która pokłócił się trzy miesiące wcześniej i od tego czasu ich relacje sprowadzały się do krótkich, dość burzliwych rozmów telefonicznych. Sherlockowi zdarzało się znikać na dłużej, na przykład ostatnio, kiedy nie było go przez dwie doby, bo wciągnęła go fascynująca sprawa, a po powrocie niemal przeprosił Johna w odpowiedzi na jego pretensje. John sumiennie i codziennie wracał do domu. Więc kiedy Sherlock dowiedział się o grudniowej konferencji w Szkocji, na którą John musiał lecieć na kilka dni, poczuł, że to się stało. I że odpowiednio się przygotuje.

John zamknął drzwi, wychodząc na zaśnieżoną ulicę, na której czekała na niego taksówka. Potem samolot, wróci za trzy dni. Trzy dni. Sherlock zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Słuchał odgłosów, które go otaczały. Koła samochodów na ulicy boksowały w śniegu, próbując przejechać przez zaspę, pani Hudson kroiła coś w kuchni. Sherlock podwinął rękawy koszuli i powoli odkleił plastry nikotynowe przyklejone na przedramionach. Wstał, zamknął drzwi wejściowe, zgasił światło i wszedł do swojej sypialni. Odsunął ostatnią szufladę komody, przesuwając kilka archiwalnych numerów gazet, dwa nieodpakowane krawaty i kilka pudełek. Wyciągnął ostatnie pudełko z kąta. Odłożył je na bok, ściągnął koszulę i spodnie, które rzucił w kąt. Następnie otworzył pudełko, gdzie czekała na niego zapakowana strzykawka i fiolka z morfiną. Precyzyjnie odmierzył dawkę, tak, aby uzyskać pożądany efekt i żadnych niepożądanych skutków. Wbił cienką igłę w żyłę w lewym ramieniu, czując, choć wiedział że to tylko wizualizacja jego mózgu, jak lek powoli rozpływa się w jego żyłach. Skończył wstrzykiwać, odłożył pustą strzykawkę na szafkę nocną. Zgasił światło i położył się na łóżku. Poczuł stopniową relaksację i odprężenie. Niepokój, który opanowywał go małymi falami od dzisiejszego poranka zaczął znikać. Wiedział, że za chwilę przyjdzie senność i przymknął oczy. Trzy dni.

John wszedł po schodach, wyciągając klucze do mieszkania. Już na chodniku widział, że w żadnym z mieszkań nie świeci się światło. Zapalił światło w salonie, ale nie znalazł żadnych wskazówek na temat tego, gdzie mógł wyjść Sherlock. Ściągnął kurtkę, usiadł na kanapie i wystukał smsa:

 _Gdzie jesteś? Odwołali konferencję przez śnieg._

Odkładał komórkę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk smsa dochodzący gdzieś z góry.

\- Sherlock? – zapytał, wstając i wchodząc po schodach.

Otworzył drzwi sypialni Sherlocka i zapalił światło. Zobaczył Sherlocka zagrzebanego w pościeli. John uwierzyłby, że śpi, gdyby nie to, że leżał zupełnie bez ruchu. Sherlock nigdy nie był zupełnie bez ruchu. Zaniepokojony podszedł do niego i delikatnie nim potrząsnął.

\- Sherlock? Sherlock? Obudź się – powiedział stanowczo.

Sherlock otworzył oczy i natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem. John znów nim potrząsnął, a potem uchylił mu powieki.

\- Co ćpałeś? Sherlock! Albo mi powiesz, albo wzywam pogotowie!

Sherlock odsunął od siebie jego rękę i powoli usiadł. Na chwilę schował twarz w dłonie, a kiedy je opuścił wydawał się być bardziej przytomny.

\- Morfinę.

\- Jezu Sherlock, czyś ty oszalał?!

\- Wymierzoną dawkę.

\- Wymierzoną dawkę?! Jak ćpanie może być wymierzone? – krzyknął John.

Po chwili jakby opadł z sił i usiadł obok Sherlocka.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej?

Sherlock pokręcił głową. – Wymierzona dawka, za 8 godzin minie.

\- Jak często to robisz?

Sherlock wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że nie mogę mieszkać z kimś, kto ćpa.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Sherlock kiwnął głową :

– Ale teraz nie mieszkałeś.

John odwrócił się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Pojechałeś na konferencję, więc mieszkałeś tam – pomimo tego, że Sherlock był naćpany, John widział w tym tę jego szaloną logikę.

\- Wyprowadzisz się teraz? – Sherlock wyglądał teraz, jakby mu się to wyrwało.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Jutro mnie przeprosisz i porozmawiamy – zaczął wstawać, ale poczuł nagle, jak ręka Sherlocka przyciąga go z powrotem do łóżka. Automatycznie opadł na łóżko i zanim się zorientował poczuł wargi Sherlocka przyciśnięte do swoich. Nim jego mózg zaczął znów funkcjonować przez jedną sekundę odpowiedział na pocałunek, czując półnagie ciało Sherlocka przyciśnięte do swojego. Odsunął się, siadając dalej i opanował szybki oddech. Sherlock patrzył na niego, nie poruszając się.

\- Sherlock, czy ty mnie właśnie przeprosiłeś? – zapytał John, a lekki ruch mięśni na twarzy Sherlocka potwierdził jego teorie.

– Słuchaj – powiedział John powoli – Nie wiem co robisz w swoich relacjach, ale my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie musisz robić takich rzeczy, rozumiesz? – jako że nie doczekał się odpowiedzi dodał:

– Połóż się teraz i śpij, porozmawiamy rano. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to jestem na dole.

Poczekał aż Sherlock się położy, zgasił światło, zamknął drzwi i zszedł na dół.


	4. Chapter 4

John wpatrywał się w parę unoszącą się znad kubka kawy. Nie spał zbyt dobrze, więc cieszył się, że ma dziś wolne. Chociaż usiłował spać, to i tak cały czas budził się i szedł do pokoju Sherlocka, sprawdzając, jak on się czuje. Miał wątpliwości, czy nie powinien jednak wezwać pogotowia, bo nie wiedział, czy Sherlock naprawdę wymierzył bezpieczną dawkę. Jednak jego oddech był w normie i spał cały czas.

Teraz John zastanawiał się, czy powinien go obudzić, czy pozwolić mu się wyspać. Usłyszał jednak odgłosy na górze, które po wyraźnym przysłuchaniu się nie dawały powodów do niepokoju. Wstał i zaczął podgrzewać grzanki. Ustawił talerz z grzankami i kawą na stole i wrócił do picia swojej. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Sherlock. Oczywiście, miał na sobie koszulę i eleganckie spodnie, ale był bardzo blady i potargany. John był pewny, że na jego miejscu wyglądałaby tysiąc razy gorzej i rozważał, czy to wynik odporności Sherlocka na narkotyki, czy tylko jego tendencja do perfekcyjnego wyglądu w każdej sytuacji.

\- Jedzenie – wskazał ręką na miejsce przed sobą. Sherlock skrzywił się i powiedział zdecydowanym tonem:

\- Nie będę jadł.

\- Ależ będziesz. Wiem, że masz teraz obrzydzenie do jedzenia, ale to sprawi, ze poczujesz się lepiej. Poza tym, jestem pewny, że nic nie jadłeś przed zaćpaniem, prawda?

Sherlock obrażony odwrócił twarz.

\- No, właśnie – kiwnął głową John – Siadaj i jedz.

Sherlock z łoskotem opadł na krzesło i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, zmuszając Johna do zwinięcia swoich.

\- No więc? – John odstawił kubek.

\- Od bardzo dawna się nikomu nie tłumaczę, tobie też nie zamierzam – Sherlock odsunął od siebie talerz z grzankami i napił się kawy, krzywiąc się przy tym.

\- Nie karze ci się tłumaczyć, ale powiedziałem ci, zanim się wprowadziłem, że nie mogę mieszkać z kimś kto ćpa. Nadal tak uważam – powiedział John.

Sherlock mruknął coś niewyraźnie.

\- Co? – John nachylił się do niego.

\- Nie moja wina, że wróciłeś wcześniej.

John odchylił się na krześle i zamknął oczy.

\- Czyli uważasz, że możesz ćpać kiedy na przykład wychodzę do pracy?

Sherlock wreszcie spojrzał na niego:

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie, bo znasz czas działania morfiny.

\- A tylko jej używasz? – i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał – Więc co proponujesz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się przebiegle:

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć co jeszcze brałem? Do morfiny doszedłem stopniowo, bo daje najlepsze efekty przy najniższych kosztach zażywania. Amfetamina dawała świetne efekty, ale byłem po niej tak aktywny, że w końcu padałem, często w miejscach, które nie nadawały się do padania. Heroina była cudowna, ale szybko uzależnia. Opowiedzieć ci co robiłem po narkotykach?

\- Ani mi tym imponujesz, ani mnie straszysz. Moja siostra jest alkoholiczką, wiem wszystko o uzależnieniach. Zbierałem ją zarzyganą z różnych miejsc, także z takich, które nie nadają się do padania. Przechodzi odwyk już drugi raz, myślę że znowu nie zadziała. Ma dopiero dwadzieścia dwa lata. Tego nie wydedukowałeś?

Sherlock patrzył na niego, a potem chwycił kubek i pociągnął łyk.

\- Będzie tak. I mówię to ostatni raz, bo o obietnicach uzależnionych wiem wszystko. Nie ćpasz dopóki tu mieszkam. Mieszkam, to znaczy, że moje rzeczy znajdują się tutaj i wracam tu, nieważne jak długo mnie nie ma. Chcesz ćpać, piszesz do mnie, wymyśl sobie hasło jakie ci pasuje. Wtedy rozmawiamy o tym, bo tak się składa, że uzależnieni zawsze mają jakiś powód. Jeśli nie uda się tego rozwiązać, to ty zaćpasz, a ja się wyprowadzam. Nie mam zamiaru przeszukiwać twojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu narkotyków ani kablować do Mycrofta. Jesteś dorosły, sam zdecydujesz. Nie radzisz sobie, to idź na odwyk. Chociaż współczuję twojemu terapeucie. Tak czy nie?

Przez całą przemowę Johna, Sherlock wbijał wzrok w stół, teraz otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie chce tłumaczeń, tak czy nie? – John odstawił głośno kubek z resztką kawy.

\- Tak – Sherlock powiedział to tak cicho, że John nie był pewien, czy naprawdę to usłyszał.

\- Świetnie. Pamiętaj, nie ma więcej szans. Czekasz na moją odpowiedź. A teraz jedz.

John wstał, zabierając kubek do zmywarki. Usłyszał, że Sherlock coś powiedział, więc cofnął się.

\- Co?

\- Watykańskie kamee.

John spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

\- Hasło – dodał Sherlock.

John parsknął śmiechem. – Jedz.

Kolejne miejsce zbrodni, kolejne ciało. John zaczął traktować to jako swoją codzienność, co nieco go niepokoiło. Tym razem kobieta miała około pięćdziesięciu lat, krótkie włosy i miała na sobie sportowe ubrania. Znaleziono ją na parkingu centrum handlowego, Sherlock i John pojawili się na miejscu godzinę później niż policja. Sherlock, w typowy dla siebie sposób zawładną całym miejscem, rozstawiając po kątach policję.

\- Oczywiście że nie biegała gdzieś niedaleko, tylko jakieś dwadzieścia pięć kilometrów stąd! – wykrzyknął Sherlock, stojąc przed Lestradem.

John jak zawsze trzymał się z boku, tym razem Sherlock postanowił dać lekcję nowej policjantce, do której Lestrade zwracał się Sally.

\- Szefie, dobrze wiesz że to niemożliwe, przeanalizowaliśmy drogę samochodu, który ja tu prawdopodobnie wyrzucił! – wykrzyknęła Sally.

\- Donovan, spokojnie. Posłuchajmy Sherlocka – Lestrade wyglądał, jakby chciał być zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

\- Nie biegała niedaleko, bo ślady na jej ubraniach wskazują coś innego. Czy wy naprawdę jesteście tak ograniczeni, że tego nie widzicie?! - Sherlock rozejrzał się po zebranych.

John już dawno postanowił nie brać do siebie jego obelg.

– Spójrzcie na jej nogawki z tyłu spodni. Ma na nim błoto pomieszane z drobinkami liści. W centrum Londynu od dawna nie padało, nie ma też tego rodzaju roślinności. Wystarczy zanalizować gdzie w pobliżu znajduje się takie podłoże i mamy odpowiedź, że to prawie trzydzieści kilometrów stąd! – wskazał coś Lestradowi na komórce.

\- Szefie – parsknęła kobieta – My wierzymy w naukowe metody, a nie bełkot jakiegoś świra.

John wzdrygnął się w duchu, ale zanim zdążył zrobić jakiś ruch, Sherlock już zaatakował.

\- Na podstawie tych samych metod, z który wydedukowałem jej położenie w chwili śmierci mogę także wydedukować parę faktów o tobie – zwrócił się do kobiety, podnosząc głos

\- Sherlock, nie… - John podszedł bliżej, ale Sherlock podniósł rękę i gestem zatrzymał go.

– Zaczęłaś dopiero pracę w tym zespole, wcześniej przechodziłaś przez wszystkie najniższe stopnie kariery. Jesteś tu nowa i jesteś kobietą, więc podwójnie chcesz się wykazać. Udałoby ci się to, gdybyś stosowała naukowe metody, a nie upierała się przy swoich racjach. Nie pochodzisz z bogatej rodziny, studia ukończyłaś raczej ciężką pracą. Masz problem w kontaktach z kobietami, dlatego wolisz przypodobać się mężczyznom. Stosujesz na to różne metody: zostajesz po godzinach, to jedno, ale także wdałaś się w romans w jednym z kolegów, który dzięki temu wprowadzi cię lepiej w strukturę zespołu. Jesteś zdeterminowana, żeby osiągnąć sukces, tak bardzo, że nie przeszkadza ci romansowanie z żonatym mężczyzną. Prawda, Anderson? – odwrócił się w stronę technika.

W miarę jak Sherlock mówił, twarz Donovan robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona.

\- Przecież to absurd, czemu ktoś miałby wierzyć w to, co on wygaduje! – krzyknął Anderson.

Sherlock jednak nie czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, tylko ruszył do wyjścia z parkingu. John podbiegł za nim i szli w milczeniu, dopóki nie wyszli z parkingu na słoneczną ulicę.

\- Słuchaj, wiesz że ona nie ma racji, prawda? – zaczął John, patrząc na zaciętą twarz Sherlocka – Nie jesteś świrem.

Sherlock nadal szybko szedł przed siebie, tak, że John nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Podbiegł do niego i złapał za rękaw płaszcza. Sherlock zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę, otwierając usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Słyszysz co powiedziałem? Nie jesteś świrem, jestem ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny. Ale ludzie mają problem z tym, jak to pokazujesz, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie mają prawa cię obrażać – Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że John poczuł się głupio i puścił jego rękaw. Spojrzał w ziemię, a potem podniósł wzrok i dokończył:

– I nie musiałeś wytykać jej romansu z Andersonem przy wszystkich. Swoją drogą, skąd wiedziałeś?

Sherlock powoli ruszył i odpowiedział:

– Pachnie jego perfumami.

John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony:

– Jezu, perfumy też wyczuwasz?

\- Kiedyś zrobiłem kurs. Obiad?

John wysiadł z taksówki przed szpitalem św. Bartłomieja. Sherlock poprosił go, żeby po pracy odebrał coś od Molly. John nie miał siły kłócić się, że zajmie mu to dwa razy więcej czasu, niż gdyby zrobił to Sherlock. Wbiegł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi laboratorium. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi otworzył je i na drugim końcu sali zobaczył Molly, pochyloną nad czymś.

\- Cześć – powiedział, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, nawet się nie odwróciła. John podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że ma w uszach słuchawki. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć, więc podszedł na tyle blisko, żeby go zauważyła. Podskoczyła i strąciła coś na podłogę. Wyrwała z uszu słuchawki i spojrzała na Johna.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć!- John schylił się, żeby podnieść to, co upadło.

Molly też się schyliła i zaczęła się tłumaczyć :

– Nie, to moja wina, ale słucham muzyki, bo o tej porze nikogo już nie ma w laboratorium.

Kiedy oboje się wyprostowali dodała:

\- Czasem wieczorami przychodził tu Sherlock, bo jest tak spokojnie, ale… jak wam się układa? - dodała speszona.

John zauważył, że lekko się zarumieniła:

– Nie jesteśmy z Sherlockiem parą, wiesz o tym, prawda? Wszyscy nas o to pytają.

-Tak? – Molly wyglądała na autentycznie zdziwioną – Bo on nigdy wcześniej nie spotykał się z nikim tak długo i nie przyprowadził nikogo tutaj, więc pomyślałam…

John nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, więc odpowiedział krótko:

\- Ale my naprawdę nie jesteśmy parą. On nie wydaje się być osobą, która wchodzi w dłuższe związki – dodał pocieszająco - Podobno miałem coś odebrać dla niego?

\- A tak, wyniki badań – Molly podeszła do biurowej części laboratorium i zajrzała do szuflady:

– Dzwonił do mnie, bo potrzebuje pełnej wersji, a nie tylko skróconej.

John odebrał kopertę i skinął głową.

\- Co badasz? – spojrzał na stół.

\- Robię analizę włosów, ale mam problem. Potrzebuje męskiego włosa do analizy porównawczej, a teraz już nikogo tu nie ma, a pacjentów nie będę raczej prosić – nagle odwróciła się w jego kierunku z rozradowanym wyrazem twarzy.

John po sekundzie zrozumiał o co chodzi, przeczesał dłonią włosy i położył na stole kilka blond włosów.

\- Och, dziękuję, to takie miłe! Sherlock też mi raz pomógł…- urwała i znów się zarumieniła.

\- Pójdę już, Sherlock czeka – pomachał kopertą – Miłego wieczoru – uśmiechnął się.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później John wbiegł po schodach do mieszkania. Zastał Sherlocka przy stole kuchennym, mieszającego jakąś dziwną substancję w misce. Położył przed nim kopertę, ale Sherlock nie odwracał wzroku od miski. John oparł się o futrynę i zaczął:

\- Byłem u Molly po kopertę. Czemu jej nie powiesz?

\- Czego jej nie powiem? – Sherlock schylił się i powąchał zawartość miski.

\- Że nie jesteś nią zainteresowany – doprecyzował John.

\- Nigdy nie dawałem jej żadnego powodu do tego, żeby myślała, że jestem.

John przewrócił oczami:

– Ale nie powiedziałeś jej tego, a zachowujesz się…- John szukał wyrażenia w głowie.

\- Jak się zachowuje? – Sherlock nabrał część substancji z miski i rozsmarował na papierze.

\- Po prostu zachowujesz się tak, że można tak pomyśleć.

\- Żaden argument –Sherlock pochylił się nad mikroskopem.

\- Po prostu powiedz jej, że nie jesteś nią zainteresowany, że interesują cię mężczyźni, wtedy nie będzie jej tak przykro – John wcisnął ręce do kieszeni.

Sherlock podniósł oczy znad mikroskopu i spojrzał na Johna:

– Skąd wniosek że interesują mnie mężczyźni?

John nagle zaczął się czuć bardzo głupio:

– No bez przesady, dobrze wiesz dlaczego.

Sherlock wyprostował się i odłożył szkiełko:

– W zasadzie nie.

\- Och, na litość boską! – John podszedł do kanapy, usiadł na niej i głośno włączył telewizor.

John nie miał ochoty przyjeżdżać na aktualne miejsce zbrodni, bo czuł się przeziębiony. Jednak po kilku ponaglających smsach od Sherlocka poczuł się zmuszony i zszedł z kanapy, na której siedział przykryty grubym kocem i przyjechał na stary, opuszczony basen. Ekipa zdawała się kręcić jeszcze bardziej niespokojnie niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ z tego, co John zdążył się zorientować, chodziło o śmierć nastoletniego chłopca. Po wejściu od razu zauważył Sherlocka pochylonego nad ciałem rozciągniętym na podłodze. Nie dał po sobie znać, że zauważył przyjście Johna. Skończył oględziny ciała i wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu:

\- Był wcześniej gdzieś zamknięty przez jakiś czas. Pewnie wyniki badań wykażą, że był pod wpływem silnych leków uspakajających, o czym świadczą wybroczyny na skórze. Kąt ciosów, które ma zadano wskazuje na wzrost o około pół głowy niższy od mojego. Dość silna postura ciała, wysportowany, bo miał na tyle siły, żeby go dość dobrze obezwładnić. Pobraliście jakieś próbki?

\- Odcisk buta i kilka włosów – odpowiedział zasępiony Lestrade. – Nie ma żadnych śladów tego, jak tutaj trafił.

\- Widocznie zabójca był na tyle sprytny, że nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi niosąc tak duży pakunek. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość leków, którą chłopak był odurzony, zabójca prawdopodobnie miał do nich dostęp zawodowo, bo monitorujecie rynek nielegalnych leków i złapalibyście go wcześniej. Można założyć więc, że to sanitariusz bądź lekarz. Mógł podrzucić tu ciało karetką, bo wtedy nie zwróciłby na siebie dużej uwagi otoczenia. Jakiego rozmiaru ślad stopy znaleźliście? – zwrócił się do Lestrada.

Lestrad podszedł do techników i po chwili wrócił, odpowiadając: - Czterdzieści trzy.

John już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć, że w takim razie szukają kogoś takie jak on, bo to jego rozmiar buta i jest lekarzem, ale nagle Sherlock odwrócił się i patrząc mu w oczu powiedział:

– Watykańskie kamee.

John wyprostował się i rzucił do Lestrada:

\- Wychodzimy.

Na jego głośne protesty dorzucił:

– Sherlock wyśle wam wyniki smsem.

Ruszył za Sherlockiem, który był już przy drzwiach.

\- Na miejscu zbrodni? – John starał się ukryć zdziwienie.

Od czasu konferencyjnej sytuacji, Sherlock tylko dwa razy użył tego wyrażenia w przeciągu kilku miesięcy. John obstawiał, że Sherlock stara się ukryć przed nim jeszcze kilka razy, ale nie przyłapał go nigdy pod wpływem. Pierwszy raz zdarzył się w słoneczne popołudnie, kiedy Sherlock wrócił ze spotkania z Mycroftem. John nie starał się wyciągać z niego co się stało, bo nauczył się już, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Podał więc Sherlockowi jego płaszcz i poszli nad Tamizę, gdzie John zachęcał Sherlocka do dedukowania na temat spacerujących tam ludzi. Początkowo Sherlock podszedł do tego niechętnie, obrażając Johna i twierdząc, że nie zajmuje się tak łatwymi zadaniami, ale kiedy John nieudolnie usiłował go zastąpić i zaczął wygłaszać obserwacje na temat przechodzących ludzi, Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać się nad poprawianiem go.

Drugi raz miał miejsce, gdy John był na nocnym dyżurze w pracy i odpisał dopiero po dwóch godzinach, niepokojąc się czy Sherlock nie zdążył już zrobić czegoś głupiego. Wiedział, że musi wymyślić coś, co skutecznie przyciągnie jego uwagę. A na nieszczęście Johna nic tak nie przyciągało uwagi Sherlocka, jak rzeczy, które chciało się przed nim ukryć.

 _Ok. Masz pięć pytań do mnie, które zawsze chciałeś zadać, a ja muszę ci na nie odpowiedzieć. Musisz czekać na odpowiedź, bo jestem w pracy. John_

 _ODPOWIESZ NA KAŻDE ?SH_

 _Tak, chociaż już czuję, że pożałuje tej odpowiedzi._

Kiedy John sprawdził komórkę po kilku godzinach, czekał na niego sms:

 _TWOJE DRUGIE IMIĘ? STARAŁEM SIĘ O AKT URODZENIA, ALE AKTUALNIE W URZĘDZIE CYWILNYM MAJĄ URLOP. SH_

John parsknął do kubka z kawą, a przechodząca obok pielęgniarka rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

 _Hamish._

Odpowiedź przyszła tak szybko, że John z niepokojem pomyślał, że Sherlock ma już od dawna przygotowaną taką listę.

 _KTO TO GRACE? SH_

 _Mój pies z dzieciństwa. Sherlock, nie możesz rozszyfrowywać moich haseł do laptopa i się do niego włamywać, ile razy mam ci to mówić?_

Odetchnął lekko, bo pytania były całkiem w porządku, oczywiście jak na Sherlocka. Seria musiała zostać przerwana przez siedmiolatkę z napadami padaczkowymi. Gdy znużony wrócił do pokoju po jej ataku, została mu ostatnia godzina dyżuru. Czekał już na niego kolejny sms:

 _BYŁEŚ KIEDYŚ ŻONATY? SH_

Zdziwiony John zamrugał. Skąd Sherlock mógł to wiedzieć, tym bardziej jeśli nie dokopał się do jego dokumentów?

 _Tak, na studiach. Skąd wiedziałeś?_

 _PRZY SPRAWIE SŁONIA POWIEDZIAŁEŚ DO LESTRADE, ŻE NIE ZAWSZE W MAŁŻEŃSTWIE JEST TAK, JAKBY SIĘ CHCIAŁO. SH_

John pokręcił głową. Małżeństwo z Mary było krótkim, studenckim związkiem, rozstali się jeszcze przed końcem studiów. Oboje uważali, że ich ślub był zwyczajnie zbyt pochopną decyzją i rozstali się bez żalu, utrzymując koleżeńskie relacje. John wiedział, że Mary robiła specjalizację z kardiochirurgii i ponownie wyszła za mąż. Faktycznie, kiedy Lestrade mimochodem oznajmił, że w następny weekend bierze ślub, John pogratulował mu serdecznie, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać się od komentarza. Zbeształ potem Sherlocka za to, że nie uprzedził go o planowanym ślubie Lestrada. Sherlock odpowiedział, że przecież to nieistotne, a małżeństwo jest dziwną instytucją. John w duchu zgodził się z nim. Jego rozmyślania przerwał kolejny sms:

 _UPRAWIAŁEŚ KIEDYŚ SEKS Z MĘŻCZYZNĄ? SH_

John zamrugał. Siedział na korytarzu, po którym co rusz przechodził lekarz lub pielęgniarka, a piętro niżej widać było ludzi wchodzących i wychodzących ze szpitala. Kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa coraz mniej podobał się Johnowi. Szybko odpisał:

 _Nie masz jeszcze jakiś pytań o moje zwierzęta?_

Wstał i ruszył do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zajął się wypełnianiem dokumentacji. Po chwili usłyszał cichy sygnał smsa z kieszeni fartucha. Z ciężkim sercem wyciągnął komórkę.

 _NIE. ODPOWIEDZ. SH_

John skrzywił się i odpisał krótkie „tak", po czym szybko wcisnął przycisk „wyślij". Po chwili znów sięgnął po komórkę i napisał:

 _Będę w domu za mniej niż godzinę, więc może ostatnie pytanie zostaw sobie na inną okazję._

Teraz John był szczerze zdziwiony, bo z jego obserwacji wynikało, że Sherlock na miejscu zbrodni był najszczęśliwszy.

\- Sherlock?

Sherlock nie patrzył na niego, tylko szybko podbiegł do taksówki. Powiedział coś do taksówkarza, po czym oboje wsiedli, pośpieszani przez Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock…- spróbował ponownie John.

\- Porozmawiamy w domu – odpowiedział Sherlock i odwrócił twarz do szyby.


	5. Chapter 5

John milczał więc aż do Baker Street. Sherlock nie poczekał na niego, tylko od razu wbiegł na górę, a John zapłacił taksówkarzowi i ruszył za nim. Zastał Sherlocka w jego pokoju, gdzie w pośpiechu wrzucał różne rzeczy do ogromnej walizki.

\- Sherlock, dlaczego się pakujesz?

\- Ty też się pakuj i pośpiesz się – rzucił Sherlock, nie przestając biegać po pokoju.

\- Sherlock – powiedział bardzo wolno John – Możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi?

Sherlock wreszcie zatrzymał się: – John, czy ty nie rozumiesz co się dzieje?

John westchnął :– No oczywiście, nigdy nie rozumiem.

Sherlock rzucił notatnik, który miał w ręce i podszedł do niego:

– To miejsce zbrodni. Nic ci nie mówi?

\- A co ma mi mówić? Chyba tylko to, że spokojnie mógłbym być zabójcą – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie! – krzyknął Sherlock – Zabójca jest lekarzem, twojego wzrostu, twojej wagi, o twoim rozmiarze buta. Nie widziałeś próbek włosów które pobierali, były twojego koloru. Ktoś próbuje cię wrobić.

\- Sherlock – zaczął John powoli – Wiesz ile w samym Londynie jest osób pasujących do tego profilu?

Sherlock podszedł szybko do łóżka i wyciągnął spod niego plik gazet.

\- Od jakiegoś tygodnia w działach ogłoszeń pojawia się coś dziwnego – Sherlock zaczął rozkładać gazety na dziale ogłoszeń. John zbliżył się i zaczął czytać.

 _Jeśli ty przegrasz, to kto wygra? Szukam lekarza._

 _Niektórzy są niepotrzebni, prawda? Szukam lekarza._

 _Dla niektórych najlepszym leczeniem jest koniec leczenia. Szukam lekarza._

 _Kto jest winny? Szukam lekarza, bo to zawsze lekarz._

 _Szukam lekarza. A może żołnierza?_

John wyprostował się:

– Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że chodzi o mnie.

\- To znaczy, że policja będzie myślała, że chodzi o ciebie!

\- Mogę im wszystko wyjaśnić, przecież nie zabiłem tej kobiety.

\- John! – krzyknął Sherlock i chwycił Johna za ramiona:– Nie ma znaczenia czy to zrobiłeś, wszystkie ślady pasują, na miejscu zbrodni jest twoje DNA, kogo będzie obchodziło czy naprawdę zabiłeś?

John spojrzał na niego i w końcu skinął głową.

– To co teraz?

\- Wyniki badań będą mieć jutro. Do tego czasu będziemy daleko.

\- Będziemy uciekać i ukrywać się? To jest twój plan? – zapytał John z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie! Da nam czas na rozwiązanie sprawy, a ty nie będziesz siedział w więzieniu. No ruszaj się! Taksówka czeka.

John poszedł w końcu do swojego pokoju, zupełnie zdezorientowany. Zaczął pakować swoje ubrania i bieliznę. Zdecydował, że weźmie też laptopa. Usłyszał, jak Sherlock schodzi do salonu. Zamknął walizkę i szybko zbiegł po schodach. Razem zbiegli na dół , John zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Sherlock krzyczy:

\- Pani Hudson, nie widziała pani, że wychodzimy!

Ku zdziwieniu Johna taksówka podwiozła ich tylko na obrzeża Londynu. Nie zapytał Sherlocka gdzie jadą, dopóki nie zostali sami. Znaleźli się na ogromnym parkingu.

\- Sherlock, gdzie jedziemy?

\- Do jednego domu – zostawił walizkę obok Johna i podszedł do rzędu samochodów. Zatrzymał się przy jednym z nich, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza mały łom i otworzył zamek.

\- Sherlock! – syknął John – To czyjeś auto.

Sherlock szybko podszedł i zabrał jego walizki, ładując je do bagażnika:

– Na co czekasz? Oczywiście, że to czyjeś auto, jak inaczej chcesz się ukryć? Wsiadaj!

John z ociąganiem usiadł na miejscu pasażera.

Coraz bardziej oddalali się od Londynu, zmierzając w strony, w których John nigdy wcześniej nie był. Przez pierwszą część drogi żaden z nich się nie odzywał. John w dość paniczny sposób analizował swoją sytuację. Sherlock w pełnym skupieniu wpatrywał się w drogę, a John miał nadzieję, że myśli o tym, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wydusił z siebie:

\- Sherlock. Skąd wiesz, że to nie ja jestem zabójcą?

Sherlock nadal wpatrywał się w drogę, więc John uznał, że go nie usłyszał. Już miał pytać ponownie, kiedy Sherlock powiedział:

\- Nie bądź głupi.

\- Skoro wszystkie ślady wskazują na mnie to skąd wiesz co naprawdę zrobiłem? – naciskał John – Kiedy go zabito?

\- Nie mieli jeszcze dokładnych wyników, ale szacowałbym że około dwie doby temu.

John zamyślił się. Dwa dni temu miał wolny dzień, rano był na zakupach, a potem siedział w domu. Co oznaczało, że nie miał żadnego alibi.

\- Dwa dni temu wychodziłem z domu – z napięciem wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, który parsknął.

\- John, gdybyś kogoś zabił, wiedziałbym, uwierz – powiedział.

\- Czyli uważasz, że nie jestem zdolny do zabójstwa?

Sherlock rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie:

– Jesteś. Ale nie do zabójstwa z premedytacją.

John nie wiedział co powiedzieć, tym bardziej że nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że usłyszał właśnie komplement ze strony Sherlocka.

\- Gdzie w takim razie jedziemy?

\- Do pewnego domu, bardzo mało prawdopodobne, żeby przez pierwsze kilka dni nas tam znaleźli.

John kiwnął głową. Po chwili zapytał jednak:

\- Skoro to twój dom to czemu mają nas nie znaleźć?

Sherlock westchnął:

– To nie mój dom, tylko mojej rodziny. Konkretnie teraz jest Mycrofta, chociaż oczywiście zarejestrowany jest na nazwisko kogoś innego. Jakiś czas temu ukradłem mu klucze.

John parsknął, ale po chwili spoważniał::

– Jaki jest sens wrabiania mnie w morderstwo?

\- Nie wiem – odparł Sherlock.

\- Ty czegoś nie wiesz? – zdumiał się John.

\- Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam. Te ogłoszenia pojawiały się już od jakiegoś czasu, więc ktoś to zaplanował.

\- Po co? Z tego co wiem, to nikogo nie wkurzyłem na tyle, żeby chciał się na mnie zemścić – Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się – Ale ty na pewno wkurzyłeś!

Sherlock rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

Droga stawała się coraz bardziej nieuczęszczana. Najpierw zjechali w zwykłą drogą podmiejską, na której tylko od czasu do czasu spotykali jakiś samochód, a potem skręcili w tak zarośniętą polną drogę, że John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich samochód nie utkwi w którejś z dziur. Zatrzymali się przed ponuro wyglądającym, małym domem z zamkniętymi okiennicami. Sherlock wyłączył silnik.

\- Powinien pytać w jaki sposób ten dom stał się własnością twojej rodziny? Bo raczej nie pasuje mi do waszego stylu - powiedział John, wysiadając.

\- Nie powinieneś.

Sherlock ruszył do drzwi, więc John wziął walizkę i ruszył jego śladem. Wszedł do małego korytarza. Dom o dziwo w środku wyglądał dużo lepiej niż z zewnątrz. John poczuł przyjemne ciepło, wyglądało na to, że ogrzewanie działa. Postanowił nie pytać. Zobaczył że Sherlock ściągnął płaszcz, rzucił walizkę na podłogę, wygrzebał z niej kilka rzeczy i rozsiadł się na podłodze.

\- Mam ci jakoś pomóc? – John stał z walizką w ręce, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić.

Czuł, że zaczyna go boleć głowa. Jeszcze dziś rano jego największym zmartwieniem były objawy przeziębienia, a teraz był uciekającym przed policją podejrzanym o morderstwo. Sherlock zdawał się niespecjalnie przejmować tą sytuacją, rozkładał dookoła siebie dodatkowe rzeczy i zagłębił się w pracy. John westchnął, postawił walizkę i ruszył do pomieszczenia, które, jak mniemał, było kuchnią. Ku jego zdziwieniu w lodówce znalazł zapasy jedzenia, a w szafkach zapasy kawy i herbaty. Przeszedł obok Sherlocka do drugiego końca domu, gdzie znalazł małą sypialnie z łóżkiem zaścielonym świeżą pościelą. Ostatnim pomieszczeniem była ł ł sobie herbaty, drugą postawił obok Sherlocka, który nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i usiadł w jednym z głębokich foteli, podwijając nogi. Patrzył jak Sherlock coś szybko notuje, przerzucając jakieś stare gazety. Nie wiedział co ma robić, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest w stanie wymyślić czegoś, na co nie wpadnie Sherlock.

Przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie interesował go wygląd Sherlocka, chyba że dotyczył objawów choroby czy nadużywania narkotyków. Albo gdy założył coś niewiarygodnie obcisłego, co John niechętnie przyznał teraz sam przed sobą. Od czasów, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, Sherlock odrobinę przytył, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał już tak przerażająco chudo, chociaż jego kości policzkowe nadal bardzo wystawały. Sherlock miał niepokojący zwyczaj paradowania od czasu do czasu po domu w samym prześcieradle, przez co John wiedział, że jego żebra nie wystają już tak bardzo. Miał też trochę dłuższe włosy, które zawsze wyglądały jakby Sherlock miał do dyspozycji osobistego fryzjera, natomiast John, ilekroć próbował doprowadzić swoje włosy do w miarę normalnego stanu, ponosił klęskę. Im dłużej patrzył na Sherlocka, który nadal chyba nie był świadomy jego obecności, tym bardziej musiał przyznać, że jednak zdarza mu się zwracać uwagę na jego wygląd. Niechętnie przyznał przed samym sobą, że czasem z niewiadomych powodów przypomina sobie obraz, który zastał, gdy nie zapukał do drzwi pokoju Sherlocka. Za każdym razem szybko przekierowywał myśli na coś innego, najczęściej jakieś paskudne objawy wysypki, które musiał oglądać w szpitalu. Trick ten nie zadział, kiedy pewnego wieczoru przyglądał się, jak zamyślony Sherlock gra na skrzypcach. Szczególnie rozproszył go moment, kiedy delikatnie gładził palcami struny instrumentu. A, co musiał przyznać John, Sherlock miał wyjątkowo długie palce. John musiał wtedy wziąć wyjątkowo długi prysznic, którego efekt starał się wyprzeć z pamięci. Po godzinie John przerwał swoje rozmyślania. Resztki jego herbaty już wystygły. Odezwał się cicho:

\- Jakiś pomysł?

Sherlock podniósł głowę i dopiero po chwili spostrzegł Johna siedzącego w fotelu.

\- Dokładnie sześć. Długo tu siedzisz?

John spojrzał na zegarek i odpowiedział:

\- Sześćdziesiąt cztery minuty.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę tak, że John poczuł się niezręcznie.

\- Sherlock, jestem podejrzany o morderstwo, pamiętasz może? Masz pomysł jak mnie z tego wyplątać?

\- Jeszcze nie jesteś, będziemy wiedzieć kiedy będziesz – wskazał głową telefon leżący na dywanie.

\- Sherlock! – burknął John.

\- Ok. Ofiara jest spoza Londynu, już sam ten fakt powinien sprawić, że policja powinna odpuścić ściganie ciebie, bo zgodnie z twoimi dyżurami w szpitalu nie miałeś jak go porwać. Nie mam próbek badań, nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, ile miał leków we krwi. Ale był jeszcze uczniem, więc prawdopodobnie został porwany w weekend, gdyby nie wrócił po szkole do domu, to od razu wszczęłoby poszukiwania. Mamy dziś wtorek, więc wynika z tego, że był przetrzymywany niedługo.

John kiwnął głową.

– I co dalej?

\- Będziemy czekać na ruch mordercy. Jeśli nic nie zrobi, to znaczy, że to było tylko ostrzeżenie – Sherlock odrzucił notatnik.

\- Ostrzeżenie? Grozi mi więzienie do końca życia! – powiedział wzburzony John.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Nawet policja w końcu złapie, że to nie ty.

\- W końcu?! Jeśli uważasz, że nie ma zagrożenia to czemu w takim pośpiechu wyjechaliśmy z Londynu?

\- Bo musiałbyś czekać na ich błysk geniuszu w areszcie, a to byłoby dość uciążliwe.

\- Dość uciążliwe? – John sapnął z niedowierzaniem i zapadł się niżej w fotel. Po chwili odezwał się:

\- To ile będziemy tu siedzieć?

\- Tyle, ile to będzie konieczne – Sherlock zamilknął na chwilę – Najkrócej dwa dni, najdłużej dwa tygodnie.

\- Dwa tygodnie?! Czy wszyscy dziś powariowali? – John zerwał się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymał się – Czemu dwa tygodnie? – spojrzał na Sherlocka, który nadal po turecku siedział na dywanie, na boso i w koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami.

\- Bo policja musi cię wykluczyć. To, że zniknąłeś nie pomaga, więc automatycznie staniesz się bardziej podejrzany. Przez to nie wpadną na sprawdzenie wszystkiego tak szybko, jakby mogli. Poza tym, muszę przyznać, że moja osoba tu nie pomaga, biorąc pod uwagę stosunek kilku osób z policji do mnie. Jeśli nie wpadną na to sami, będę musiał im pomóc. Byłoby też dobrze, gdybyśmy znaleźli tego, kto naprawdę zabił.

John oparł czoło o zimną futrynę i zamknął oczy. Czuł, że ma gorączkę, a informacje w jego głowie nie chciały przestać pędzić.

– Pójdę pod prysznic, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Sherlock skinął głową i wrócił do przerzucania dokumentów. Po powrocie John zastał go w tej samej pozycji.

– Ta kanapa jest rozkładana? Bo jest tu tylko jedna sypialnia – powiedział, stając w drzwiach i zakładając sweter na piżamę.

\- Weź ją. W drugiej szufladzie od dołu jest aspiryna i inne leki na przeziębienie – Sherlock teraz bardzo intensywnie pisał coś na klawiaturze.

John postanowił poruszyć temat wyboru łóżka jutro rano, wziął leki i poszedł do sypialni. Zasnął po kilku minutach.

W nocy obudził się, nie wiedząc czemu. Zanim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, wyczuł czyjąś obecność, więc szybko powiedział:

\- Sherlock?

Usłyszał jakiś ruch, więc usiadł na łóżku, jednak zanim zdarzył wstać usłyszał znany głos i w duchu odetchnął:

\- Ile byłeś na tych zakupach?

John potrząsnął głową, żeby odgonić resztki snu.

– Ty chyba jeszcze spałeś – zaczął powoli, czekając aż jego mózg się obudzi - wstałem po dziewiątej, pogadałem chwilę z panią Hudson i poszedłem do sklepu, na nogach. Płaciłem kartą, więc będzie to w transakcjach. Potem na nogach wróciłem, wstępując jeszcze do piekarni, może mam gdzieś rachunek. Byłem w domu przed dwunastą, ty już nie spałeś, to było wtedy, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że dobrze, że chodzę na nogach, bo przytyłem kilogram. Wpadłeś na coś?

Sylwetka Sherlocka powoli wyłaniała się z ciemności, więc John był w stanie zauważyć, jak Sherlock pokręcił głową, jednocześnie mówiąc:

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić.

\- Och. Ok – John nadal siedział na łóżku – Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

\- Nie, możesz dalej spać – odpowiedział Sherlock, po czym wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

John przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, a potem odrzucił kołdrę i wstał. Zastał Sherlocka nadal siedzącego na dywanie, tym razem w pidżamie. W pokoju panował półmrok, świeciła się tylko lampka. Usiadł obok niego, wyciągając nogi. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z ukosa i wrócił do komputera.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął John. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł się w jakiś sposób onieśmielony – Wtedy, kiedy powiedziałeś watykańskie kamee, to zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, żebyśmy wyszli stamtąd, a nie w tym drugim użyciu?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Przez światło lampki jego rzęsy wydawały się Johnowi jeszcze dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, żeby odgonić tę myśl.

\- Myślałem, że na to wpadłeś – powiedział z typowym sarkazmem.

John pokręcił głową. Sherlock przez chwilę się nie ruszał, jakby czekał na coś jeszcze i w końcu wrócił do laptopa. John siedział bez ruchu, a jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był cichy szum komputera.

\- Kładłeś się w ogóle dzisiaj? – zapytał w końcu John.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

– Cóż, gdybym to ja miał pięć pytań do ciebie, to chyba powinienem zapytać, czemu spanie twoim zdaniem jest takie zbędne.

Sherlock przestał klikać, odwrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał cicho:

\- I to jedyne pytanie, które chciałbyś mi zadać?

John wstrzymał oddech. Chwila wydawała mu się surrealistyczna. Przez chwilę słyszał tylko oddech Sherlocka i swój oddech. W końcu chrząknął i odezwał się:

\- Zdecydowanie miałbym całą listę, zaczynając od przeznaczenia niektórych twoich eksperymentów. Idę spać, ty też powinieneś.

Wstał i poszedł do sypialni, nie patrząc już na Sherlocka. Jakieś dziwne przeczucie mówiło mu, że przed chwilą zapomniał czegoś zrobić.

Gdy John obudził się następnego ranka czuł się znacznie lepiej. Spojrzał na zegarek, była już dziesiąta, co oznaczało, że przespał cały ranek. Odrzucił kołdrę i uderzyła go fala zimna, założył więc sweter i na boso wyszedł do salonu. Sherlock, ubrany jak zawsze nienagannie półleżał na kanapie, przeglądając jakąś gazetę.

\- Masz w ogóle jakieś mniej eleganckie ubrania? – zapytał John, stając w drzwiach sypialni.

\- Na przykład swetry? – dobiegło go zza gazety.

John pokręcił głową i ruszył do kuchni. Po dziesięciu minutach, kiedy napił się kawy i odrobinę ogrzał poczuł, że wreszcie się budzi. Odchylił się na krześle i zapytał:

– Jakie mamy plany na dziś?

Sherlock złożył gazetę i usiadł na łóżku. Oparł głowę na rękach i powiedział:

– Muszę sprawdzić parę hipotez. Byłeś kiedyś we Francji?

John pokręcił głową, wstając i podchodząc do lodówki:

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie propozycja wycieczki?

Za plecami usłyszał parsknięcie. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma talerzami z kanapkami, jeden postawił przed sobą, drugi podał Sherlockowi.

Jako że Sherlock albo pogrążał się w myślach, albo grzebał w laptopie, John postanowił spędzić dzień na czytaniu. Doszedł do wniosku, że z nich dwóch, to jednak Sherlock ma większą szansę na rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Niepokoiło go, że dziś nie zjawił się w pracy, ale oczywiście nie mógł zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że nie przyjdzie. Komórki zostawili w domu, żeby nie dało się ich namierzyć, a chociaż John był pewien, że Sherlock ma ze sobą co najmniej jeden telefon, to wiedział, ze nie ma sensu ich używać. Co jakiś czas podrzucał Sherlockowi coś do jedzenia, korzystając z bogatych zapasów. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że Sherlock nie wykazuje objawów nudy, bo wtedy miałby na sumieniu autentyczne morderstwo, z drugiej musiał przyznać, że w obecnej sytuacji to jemu doskwierała bezczynność. Wczesnym wieczorem postanowił wziąć prysznic. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czemu Lestrade nie może szybciej wpaść na to, że to nie on jest mordercą i złapać tego prawdziwego, zanim komuś zdarzy się krzywda, kiedy nagle zgasło światło. Zakręcił szybko wodę i owinął się ręcznikiem, kiedy do łazienki wszedł Sherlock z latarką w dłoni.

\- Co się stało? Ktoś odciął zasilanie?

\- Nie, wybiło korki – Sherlock podszedł do rogu łazienki.

\- I co? – Johnowi było zimno i nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w tej sytuacji – Trzeba je wymienić?

Sherlock opuścił latarkę i skierował ją w stronę Johna:

– Trzeba, ale nie ma zapasu.

\- Co? Jak to nie ma zapasu?

\- To stary dom, ze starymi korkami. Nie da się ich użyć ponownie, a nie ma zapasu. Wiem, bo przeglądałem szafki, kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy.

\- Przecież nie możemy stąd wyjść, tym bardziej w nocy!

\- Napiszę Mycroftowi, żeby przywiózł je ze sobą jutro – Sherlock wyłączył latarkę.

\- Mycroft tu przyjedzie? Po co? – powiedział w ciemność.

John usłyszał, jak Sherlock porusza się w stronę drzwi, a potem zatrzymał się:

\- Bo czuje się w obowiązku pouczyć mnie. Nie przyjechał pierwszego dnia, bo jeszcze nie był pewien gdzie jestem, a sprawdzanie nieoficjalnie kilku miejsc zajęło mu dłuższy czas. Dzisiaj nie mógł przyjechać, bo miał ważne rządowe spotkanie, z którego nie mógł się wykręcić. Przyjedzie więc jutro. Chyba powinieneś wrócić pod prysznic, zanim zaczniesz szczękać zębami.

Dokończenie kąpieli w ciemności nie było zbyt łatwe, ale doświadczenie wojskowe wydatnie w tym pomogło. John nie zabrał piżamy, założył więc swoje ubrania i ostrożnie wszedł do salonu. Jego wzrok był już przyzwyczajony do ciemności, zauważył więc, jak Sherlock wstaje i idzie do łazienki, z której wrócił po kilkunastu minutach.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał John z fotela – Może są tu jakieś świeczki? Usłyszał jak Sherlock siada na dywanie obok kanapy.

\- Niestety, będziemy musieli obyć się bez romantyzmu. Nie mogę pracować.

\- Zaczyna się – mruknął John – Może jakaś część twojego pałacu pamięci cię potrzebuje?

Sherlock parsknął:

– Wykorzystałem już dzisiaj moją część.

\- To masz jakiś czas przewidziany na korzystanie z niego dziennie? – dopytał John.

\- Chcesz się bawić w tą swoją grę z pytaniami? Bo jak na razie wykorzystujesz swoją część dość kiepsko – odparł Sherlock.

John wyprostował się na fotelu:

– Nie korzystałem z mojej części!

\- Oczywiście że tak, zapytałeś o sen i eleganckie ubrania.

\- Przecież nawet na to nie odpowiedziałeś!

\- Nie jest zbędny, ale można go ograniczyć do minimum. Mam mniej eleganckie ubrania.

\- Sherlock! – parsknął oburzony John – To nie były moje pytania, nie powiedziałeś mi, że w to gramy!

\- Przecież masz jeszcze trzy pytania – odpowiedział znudzony Sherlock.

\- Jest tu jakieś ogrzewanie? I to nie jest kolejne pytanie z mojej puli – zastrzegł John.

\- Niestety – odpowiedział Sherlock, John usłyszał jak wstał, a potem przeszedł obok niego do sypialni. Po chwili wrócił i położył na kanapie coś wyglądającego na koce. Wskazał na nie i usiadł znowu na podłodze.

John w końcu wstał z fotela i usiadł na kanapie, przykrywając się kocem. Miał wrażenie, ze Sherlock zapadł w jeden z tych swoich seansu milczenia, więc bardzo delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia mówiąc:

– Na podłodze jest zimniej.

Sherlock powoli wstał i usiadł na kanapie, a John położył na niego koc. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. John czuł się odrobinę dziwnie, zastanawiając się nad swoją sytuacją. Był podejrzany o morderstwo nastolatka, którego nie widział nigdy w życiu, gdyby pojawił się w Londynie, prawdopodobnie zostałby natychmiast aresztowany. On natomiast siedział w wiejskim domku na końcu Anglii z Sherlockiem. Nie było światła, za oknem wiało, a oni siedzieli na kanapie i milczeli, przykryci kocami, Sherlock oczywiście w swoich eleganckich ubraniach.

Sherlock wpadł w jego życie jak burza, a chociaż mieszkał z nim i znali się już rok, to nadal wiedział o nim niezbyt wiele.

\- Co to za dom? – odezwał się John.

\- Czy to jedno z twoich pytań? – rzucił Sherlock w przestrzeń.

\- Tak – kiwnął głową John – Niech będzie.

\- Należy do mojej rodziny. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem spędzaliśmy tutaj lato. Był domem jednego z moich wujków, Mycroft dostał go w spadku. Oczywiście, w typowy dla siebie sposób utajnił to, w dokumentach dom jest własnością kogoś innego, kto prawdopodobnie nie istnieje. Jakiś czas temu ukradłem mu klucze.

John pokręcił głową z uśmiechem:

– Czemu mu to robisz?

\- Bo mogę. Myślę, że to zaczęło się po moich narodzinach – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Rzeczywiście, trudno mi sobie wyobrazić was jako dzieci. Myślę na przykład, że wasze rodzinne obiady wyglądały w ten sposób, że przerzucaliście się ciekawostkami i osiągnięciami. Nie znam twoich rodziców, dlatego ciągle zastanawiam się: geny czy wychowanie?

Sherlock rzucił mu obrażone spojrzenie:

– Zostało ci ostatnie.

John prychnął:

– To niesprawiedliwe. A twoje ostatnie?

Sherlock odwrócił się i przez chwilę studiował jego twarz, aż John zaczął się czuć nieswojo, Z drugiej strony Sherlockowi zdarzało się przypatrywać Johnowi, który po jakiś czasie w miarę przyzwyczaił się do tego i uznawał to za kolejne dziwactwo związane z mieszkaniem z Sherlockiem. W końcu Sherlock odezwał się:

\- Wtedy, kiedy nie zapukałeś do mojego pokoju, a ja nie byłem sam, co poczułeś?

John otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Odrobinę panicznie pomyślał, że nikt tak jak Sherlock nie potrafi elegancko określić seksu oralnego.

\- Czemu cię to interesuje? – zapytał szybko.

\- Chce sprawdzić kilka teorii dotyczących twojej seksualności. Wykorzystałeś swoje ostatnie pytanie – uzupełnił Sherlock – Odpowiedz.

John przygryzł wargę. Jakim cudem znalazł się w tej sytuacji, kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą było tak beztrosko?

Sherlock nadal wpatrywał się w niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Byłem zawstydzony, że nie zapukałem i przeszkodziłem ci w takiej sytuacji – wydusił w końcu.

\- I to wszystko? – dopytał Sherlock tym samym konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- A co jeszcze można czuć w takiej sytuacji? Nie wiem jak często zdarza ci się oglądać ludzi uprawiających seks w twoim mieszkaniu, ale mnie pierwszy raz.

Sherlock powiedział coś tak cicho, że John musiał nachylić się w jego stronę, żeby usłyszeć:

– Podniecenie.

John odchylił się na oparcie kanapy i zamknął oczy. Znowu zaczynała go boleć głowa:

– Skoro to było ostatnie pytanie, to już skończyliśmy?

Odkrył koc i chciał wstać, ale Sherlock złapał go za rękę i przytrzymał. John był tak zaskoczony, że usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał na rękę Sherlocka trzymającą jego rękę:

– Nie odpowiedziałeś.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, a ten przypatrywał mu się z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby próbował powstrzymać śmiech.

– Więc John, czułeś wtedy podniecenie?

John poczuł, ze jego policzki zaczynają palić i bardzo cieszył się, że jest ciemno.

\- Od kiedy to twoja sprawa, kiedy czuje podniecenie? – powiedział ostro John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i przygryzł wargę:

– Gramy według twoich reguł. Tak czy nie?

John wziął głęboki oddech i na wydechu powiedział cicho:

– Tak.

Szybko wstał, ale Sherlock, nie puszczając jego ręki, pociągnął go znowu w dół na kanapę.

– Co, do cholery? – zaczął John, próbując się wyrwać, ale wtedy Sherlock odrzucił koc i szybko przysunął się do niego tak blisko, że John poczuł jego oddech na swojej szyi.

Bodźce, które działały na Johna zazębiały się tak, że nie był w stanie ich oddzielić: zaskoczenie, że Sherlock z własnej woli usiadł tak blisko i podniecenie, które bardzo starał się powstrzymywać. W jego głowie krążyła myśl _to twój współlokator,_ ale w następnej chwili logiczne myślenie musiało ustąpić pod naporem ust Sherlocka, które powoli składały pocałunki na jego szyi.

Chociaż John wiedział, że to biologicznie niemożliwe, to czuł, że miejsca, które pocałował Sherlock są dużo bardziej gorące.

\- A teraz? – usłyszał szept Sherlocka prosto do ucha – Jesteś?

Z każdym oddechem Sherlocka John coraz bardziej tracił resztki kontroli nad sobą. Czuł, jak jego ciało staje się gorące, a spodnie w strategicznym miejscu za ciasne. Odsunął się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu kanapa i zapytał:

\- Czy to jest jakiś twój pokręcony eksperyment? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba cię zabije.

Sherlock przechylił głowę i powiedział:

\- Znam już jego wyniki od dawna.

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć Sherlock nachylił się i pocałował go gwałtownie. John już raz całował się z Sherlockiem, chociaż starał się nie wspominać tego zbyt często, żeby nie wytrącało go to z równowagi. Nie potrafił pogodzić w myślach typowego Sherlocka z Sherlockiem całującym kogoś dla przeproszenia. Do tego dochodził trzeci element, a mianowicie to, że o ile John się zorientował, to Sherlock naprawdę dobrze całował. Tym bardziej jednak pocałunek był inny, John czuł gorące usta Sherlocka na swoich, język który bezkarnie wślizgnął się, a potem zaczął badać.

Kiedy Sherlock przygryzł jego dolną wargę John nie wytrzymał i wydał bardzo cichy jęk. Sherlock chyba uznał to za sygnał, bo wsunął ręce pod sweter Johna i delikatnie przeciągnął je przez całą klatkę piersiową. John odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy i stłumił gwałtowne oddechy zaciskając wargi. Nagle Sherlock przestał i mocno pociągnął sweter Johna do góry. John bezładnie podniósł ręce, czuł się, jakby nie do końca wiedział co robi. Mógłby przysiąc, że zauważył, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się, ale zaraz potem Sherlock usiadł na jego kolanach okrakiem, a cała uwaga Johna skupiła się na tym, co poczuł w spodniach Sherlocka.

Sherlock znów wrócił do całowania jego szyi i delikatnie unosił się w górę i w dół, ocierając się o strategiczne miejsca. Kiedy Johnowi udało się odzyskać małą część swojej uwagi, wyciągnął ręce w kierunku guzików u koszuli Sherlocka. Odpinanie szło mu jednak z trudem, wysapał:

– Pieprzone angielskie koszule.

Sherlock parsknął w jego szyję, oderwał się od jej całowania, rozpiął szybko dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli, a potem gładko ściągnął ją przez głowę, rzucając gdzieś na podłogę. John dotknął go delikatnie, jego skóra była gorąca i lekko spocona. Nadal był niewiarygodnie chudy, kiedy John dotknął żeber, był w stanie dokładnie wyczuć je pod skórą. Musiał jednak przerwać kontrolę, bo Sherlock zaczął delikatnie ssać skórę w okolicach jego obojczyka.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Johna było wbicie paznokci w jego plecy. Spodnie były już zdecydowanie za ciasne, a John zupełnie przestał myśleć nad konsekwencjami. Chwycił pasek Sherlocka i po chwili udało mu się go rozpiąć. Z entuzjazmem przeszedł do zamka w spodniach, ale w tym momencie Sherlock złapał jego dłoń, odtrącił na bok, a sam ekspresowo rozsunął zamek w dżinsach Johna. Rozpiął guzik, odchylił się i zapytał zadziwiająco poważnie:

\- Ćpun z wieloma partnerami seksualnymi, odpowiada ci to?

John zamrugał, żeby zebrać myśli, co przyszło mu z trudem. Spróbował uspokoić przyśpieszony oddech, ale zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć Sherlock doprecyzował:

\- Badam się. I zabezpieczam.

John zdołał skinąć głową, a Sherlock wstał i sprawnym ruchem najpierw delikatnie, a potem szybko zsunął spodnie i bieliznę Johna, które dołączyły do jego koszuli. John powinien się poczuć zawstydzony, ale zanim zdołał skupić się na tym uczuciu, Sherlock z powrotem usiadł mu na kolanach, a potem delikatnie długim palcem przeciągnął po jego erekcji. John zacisnął dłonie na kocu i wyprostował się gwałtownie. Sherlock wrócił do całowania jego szyi i ramion, jednocześnie dotykając jego erekcji, najpierw muskając ją jednym palcem, potem całą dłonią, raz szybciej, raz wolniej i delikatniej.

Miał rację, że ręce Sherlocka są wyjątkowo sprawne. John dyszał i jęczał, opierając czoło o ramię Sherlocka. Wszystkie bodźce, łącznie z zapachem Sherlocka i smakiem jego skóry doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Ręka Sherlocka pracowała coraz szybciej, a paznokcie Johna coraz mocniej wbijały się w ramiona Sherlocka. Doprowadziło to do nieuniknionego końca, a John opadł bez sił na kanapę. Poczuł, jak Sherlock schodzi i siada obok niego. John spojrzał na niego, miał zaczerwione policzki, co w kontraście z zazwyczaj chłodną elegancją zaskakiwało jeszcze bardziej. Był w spodniach, teraz pobrudzonych przez Johna, a erekcja przebijająca się przez materiał była bardzo wyraźna. Spojrzał na Johna, a ten wstał i pochylił się nad nim, rozpinając guzik i zamek od spodni.

\- Zapłacę ci za pralnie – mruknął, na co Sherlock parsknął, nadal uważnie go obserwując.

Pod spodem miał, co nie za bardzo zdziwiło Johna, fioletowe bokserki. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy to pod kolor jednej z bardziej obcisłych koszul Sherlocka, ale potem złapał Sherlocka za biodra i patrząc mu w oczy zsunął z niego spodnie razem z bokserkami. Chociaż poszło mu mniej sprawnie niż Sherlockowi, _mniej doświadczenia,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, to nadal patrząc w oczy Sherlocka uklęknął na dywanie przed nim. Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się zdziwienie, ale John spojrzał prosto na jego erekcje. Na końcu penisa znajdowały się już kropelki płynu świadczące o zbliżającej się kumulacji, a pomimo tego, że John nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym tematem, to zaskoczyła go długość. Pochylił się szybko i z satysfakcją zauważył, że pod wpływem jego oddechu Sherlock poruszył się gwałtownie. Złapał jego biodra i delikatnie przeciągnął językiem po całej długości. Usłyszał jęk, o jakim nawet nie marzył. Kontynuował więc, a potem otworzył usta i zaczął ssać. Sherlock poruszał się coraz bardziej, więc John wzmocnił ucisk. Nie potrwało to długo, a Sherlock wygiął się gwałtownie, wytryskując. John przełknął, smakując na języku. Dopiero wtedy odsunął się do tyłu, siadając i dyskretnie wycierając usta. Sherlock obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek.

John nadal siedział na podłodze, a Sherlock na łóżku. John z zadziwiającą dla niego samego śmiałością patrzył na Sherlocka. Widział w swojej karierze kilku nagich mężczyzn, niektórych miał nawet przyjemność oglądać przez dłuższy czas, ale Sherlock był wyjątkowy. Zanim zdążył jeszcze dokładnie zgłębić szczegóły, Sherlock wziął koc leżący obok i owinął nim biodra, tak, jak często robił to z prześcieradłem.

\- Wydajesz się bardzo z siebie zadowolony – powiedział John z przekąsem.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał i z gracją trzymając koc poszedł w stronę sypialni, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. John uznał to za dość jasną odpowiedź co do tego, jak spędzą noc. Położył się po swojej stronie i leżał bez ruchu. Po chwili poczuł, jak Sherlock układa się obok. John zamknął oczy i zasnął bardzo szybko.

John otworzył oczy, nadal będąc na granicy snu i jawy. Było mu ciepło, a obok czuł Sherlocka, chociaż zawłaszczył on sobie większą część łóżka. Nie był pewien co go obudziło, nie ruszał się, czekając, aż oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności.

\- Sherlock! Nie możesz gapić się na mnie jak śpię! – odsunął się lekko.

\- Nie gapię się. Dedukuje - dobiegł go niewyraźny głos obok.

\- Czy będę chrapał? Idź spać.

John odwrócił się do niego plecami, zagarniając część kołdry i rozpychając się, jednocześnie przysuwając bliżej Sherlocka. Zazwyczaj w takiej sytuacji czułby potrzebę porozmawiania o tym, co się stało, ale jak dotąd Sherlock nie okazał się osobą, która rozmawia o uczuciach, a John też nie miał ochoty zgłębiać swoich uczuć w stosunku do tego, co robiły z nim dłonie Sherlocka. Postanowił więc zignorować fazę rozmów i poczekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock położył się, czekając, aż John znowu zaśnie. Nie mógł spać, musiał zgromadzić i skatalogować jak najwięcej wspomnień w pałacu pamięci, zanim będzie za późno. Nie wiedział, czemu to robił, bo kiedy przychodził ból, to wspomnienia i tak nie działały. Żadne z dotychczasowych nie były na tyle mocne, aby wytrzymać konfrontację z tym, co następowało po szczęśliwych momentach. John poszedł za nim do sypialni, nie skomentował niczego, dzięki czemu Sherlock wyłudził jedną noc. Mógł przeanalizować to, co się stało i starał się zaplanować jakąś strategie. Najpierw jednak pozwolił sobie na patrzenie. Zazdrościł Johnowi, on po prostu przyjął sytuację taką, jaką była, nie wiedząc jakie będą jej konsekwencje. Sherlock oczywiście wiedział, jak wygląda śpiący John, bo czasem miał okazję się mu przyglądać, kiedy zasnął na kanapie czy fotelu w salonie, albo kiedy Sherlock potrzebował go od razu, a ten moment wypadał akurat na absurdalnie długi czas snu Johna. Nigdy jednak nie widział go z tak bliska, nie bezkarnie. Oczywiście, że w czasie wspólnego mieszkania zdarzały się takie sytuacje. Sherlock jednak zawsze wtedy pozostawał niewzruszony, pozornie je ignorując. Teraz patrzył na twarz Johna tak, jak wcześniej oglądał jego ciało. To znaczy starał się, dopóki jego własne pożądanie nie wzięło góry. Widział wielu mężczyzn nago, wielu z nich w ogólnym rozumieniu na pewno uznawanych było za przystojnych. John był niezwykłym połączeniem, z jednej strony jego ciało było w czysto biologiczny sposób podniecające, z drugiej strony zapewniało jakieś dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Sherlock lubił obserwować Johna, kiedy wracał z treningu, działał wtedy na niego w ten pierwszy sposób. Drugi sposób uaktywniał się na przykład kiedy John robił herbatę. Był taki niewymuszony. Zaistniałą obecnie sytuację też przyjął od razu, po prostu zasnął obok Sherlocka.

John obudził się i zobaczył, że jego łóżko jest puste. Szybko wstał i wszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał Sherlocka pijącego kawę i oglądającego jakąś starą książkę. John odetchnął w duchu i wrócił do sypialni, żeby się ubrać, po czym ruszył po poranną porcję kawy.

\- Zmień koszulę – powiedział Sherlock, nie podnosząc oczu znad książki.

\- Czemu? – John odwrócił się do niego z dzbankiem w dłoni.

\- Bo w tej widać trzy z twoich ośmiu malinek.

\- Policzyłeś je?

W odpowiedzi Sherlock rzucił mu jedno ze swoich spojrzeń, które prawdopodobnie miało pytać o to, co w tym dziwnego. Ostatnim razem John otrzymał to spojrzenie na pytanie o to, czy naprawdę nie mogą darować sobie wycieczki w okolice kanałów ściekowych do Tamizy, aby zbadać jedną z poszlak. Pijąc kawę przyznał w duchu, że zdecydowanie woli obecną opcję. Ucieszył się z tego wyboru jeszcze bardziej, kiedy po jakiejś godzinie w drzwiach domu zjawił się Mycroft. Wszedł do salonu, obrzucił ich spojrzeniem i usiadł w fotelu. Sherlock nie reagował, więc John też postanowił zostać przy laptopie.

\- Rozważyłeś moją sugestię? – odezwał się Mycroft po chwili, najwyraźniej licząc na pierwszy krok ze strony Sherlocka.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock, nadal przeglądając jakieś papiery.

\- Cieszę się, wolicie sami wrócić do Londynu, czy mam tu wezwać patrol?

John głośno odstawił kubek na stół, patrząc to na Sherlocka, to na Mycrofta. Już miał zacząć protestować, kiedy Sherlock odezwał się:

\- Rozważyłem ją i co oczywiste odpowiedź brzmi: nie – posłał Mycroftowi krótki uśmiech i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, tym razem rozkładając mapę na podłodze.

\- Sherlock – zaczął Mycroft – tu nie chodzi o robienie mi na złość. On – wskazał ręką na Johna – jest poszukiwany za morderstwo nastolatka, nie możesz ukrywać się z nim w naszym domu!

\- John. Jestem John. Chyba już się spotkaliśmy? – odezwał się John z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego przelotnie, uśmiechając się i wrócił do Mycrofta:

\- I ja i ty wiemy, że tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie, tylko ty tak twierdzisz, a jesteś jego jedynym alibi, a dobrze wiesz, że twój osąd jest w tej sprawie zaburzony.

\- Jeśli mowa o zaburzeniach – Sherlock uśmiechnął się – co słychać w twoim życiu prywatnym?

\- Sherlock – zaczął Mycroft spokojnie.

\- Nie uważasz, że zauważyłbym, gdyby mój współlokator popełnił morderstwo? Jestem bystrzejszy od ciebie. Na przykład wcześniej niż ty wiedziałem, że…

\- Nigdy nie kierujesz się emocjami, dlaczego teraz robisz wyjątek? – Mycroft oparł się na łokciach i pochylił w stronę Sherlocka – I od kiedy to mogę polegać na twoim osądzie? Jesteś uzależniony, niedojrzały…

\- Jestem czysty od kilku miesięcy – powiedział spokojnie Sherlock.

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że jestem tak naiwny, żeby w to wierzyć?

\- Robię regularnie badania w jednej z prywatnych klinik w centrum Londynu. Wiesz której – zmrużył oczy – więc możesz sprawdzić. Będzie to o tyle łatwiejsze, że robię ja na twoje imię i nazwisko. Całkowitym przypadkiem dowiedział się o tym jeden z dziennikarzy, który sypia z recepcjonistką. Jestem pewien, że ona powie mu, kiedy badania coś wykażą.

W salonie zapadła cisza, którą przerwał John, głośno mieszając łyżeczką herbatę.

\- Cóż, muszę jechać do Londynu, więc jeśli pozwolisz – Sherlock wstał.

\- I zostawisz go tu? – Mycroft nadal siedział.

\- John nie bardzo może się teraz pokazywać w Londynie, nie uważasz? – Sherlock podszedł do wieszaka, założył płaszcz i sięgnął po szalik, odwracając się do Mycrofta.

Mycroft nadal siedział:

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że zostawię w moim domu osobę podejrzaną o morderstwo i po prostu wrócę z tobą?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami:

– Z tego co wiem, ten dom należy do Lucy Davis. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała coś przeciwko.

Mycroft oparł się głęboko w fotelu, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i powiedział:

\- Ja tu zostaje dopóki nie wrócisz.

\- Ok – odpowiedział Sherlock i wyszedł.

John osłupiały wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Sherlock. Potem spojrzał na Mycrofta i w końcu zrezygnowany pociągnął łyk kawy. Westchnął i oparł się na krześle. Następnie zabrał się do przeglądania Internetu. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach usłyszał nagle:

\- Więc jednak jesteście parą.

John oderwał wzrok od laptopa i spojrzał pytająco na Mycrofta.

\- To nietypowe dla Sherlocka – ciągnął Mycroft konwersacyjnym tonem, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Nie jesteśmy parą – odpowiedział krótko John i znów skierował wzrok na ekran monitora.

\- Proszę cię, masz malinki na szyi, karku i plecach – odpowiedział Mycroft spokojnie. John automatycznie dotknął swojego karku, a Mycroft uśmiechnął się cierpko – Nie muszę dodawać, że jesteście tu z Sherlockiem trzy dni, a te malinki wyglądają na zrobione – zawiesił na chwilę głos – wczoraj?

John nie był w stanie powstrzymać rumieńca wypełzającego na jego kark i policzki.

Mycroft kiwnął głową i ciągnął dalej, wpatrując się w swoje kolana:

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie zaskakuje mnie to tak bardzo po tym, jak ze sobą zamieszkaliście. Choć nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że Sherlock zainteresował się tobą dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy zobaczył cię w moim mieszkaniu.

John przygryzł wargę i wrócił do patrzenia w monitor.

\- Przejąłeś od Sherlocka tendencję do ignorowania rad, ale myślę, Johnie, że tej powinieneś posłuchać: wycofaj się, póki możesz. Pomogę ci znaleźć mieszkanie w takiej dzielnicy, w jakiej zechcesz – powiedział Mycroft z naciskiem.

John podniósł głowę i zapytał uprzejmym tonem:

\- Dobrze rozumiem, że chcesz mnie przekupić, żebym przestał się spotykać z twoim bratem?

\- Powinieneś posłuchać mojej rady.

\- Bo musisz sterować każdym aspektem życia Sherlocka?

\- Nie, bo ty odejdziesz, a ja z nim zostanę.

John otworzył usta. Nie dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

\- Mówiłem ci, że zależy mi na Sherlocku. Problemem jest to, że on był w kilku, nazwijmy to, związkach, co w praktyce polegało na tym, że od czasu do czasu spotykał się z tymi mężczyznami – i raz z kobietą – dodał zamyślony. Ale nigdy, poza jednym razem nie zaangażował się tak bardzo.

John wyprostował się na krześle.

– Poza jednym razem? – zapytał szybko, chociaż sam słyszał jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało.

Mycroft uraczył go kolejnym kwaśnym uśmiechem:

– Gdy byliśmy młodsi, to znaczy Sherlock miał jakieś siedemnaście lat, a ja byłem po studiach, moja rodzina spędzała wakacje w jednej z naszych wiejskich posiadłości. Odwiedzałem ich w każdy weekend. Sherlock poznał tam młodego studenta i – zawiesił nagle głos, zastanawiając się nad czymś – można powiedzieć, jak to ludzie określają, zakochał się w nim. Spędzili razem całe wakacje, a nasi rodzice cieszyli się, że Sherlock wreszcie ma przyjaciela. Ja oczywiście wiedziałem, że to coś więcej. Nie wiem czego oczekiwał Sherlock, ale gdy wakacje dobiegały końca chłopak wrócił na studia na drugi koniec kraju. Sherlock nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, więc od tego czasu poza postawą pogardy dla związków wytworzył też postawę miłości do narkotyków. Miewał lepsze i gorsze momenty, a teraz pojawiłeś się ty.

\- I Sherlock jest czysty od kilku miesięcy – powiedział cicho John.

Mycroft przyjrzał mu się.

– Ten chłopak… dwa lata temu wszyscy myśleli, ze popełnił samobójstwo. Sherlock udowodnił, że to nie było samobójstwo, tylko ktoś go wypchnął z balkonu. Sherlock i jakieś dwa kilogramy narkotyków, które wtedy zażył. Naprawdę uważasz, że przeżyje przejście przez to raz jeszcze?

John wstał, podszedł do wolnego fotela i usiadł w nim, pochylając się w stronę Mycrofta i zaczął:

\- Posłuchaj. To, co jest między mną i Sherlockiem to nie twoja sprawa. To niczyja sprawa, poza mną i Sherlockiem. Tak się składa, że Sherlock nie ćpa, nie ważne czy w to wierzysz czy nie. Nie musisz mi ufać ani mnie lubić, nie jest mi to potrzebne – opuścił na chwilę głowę, a po chwili znów się odezwał – i nie mam też zamiaru tłumaczyć ci się z moich uczuć. Troszczysz się o niego w jakiś dziwny, patologiczny sposób i rozumiem to, bo to twój młodszy brat. Ale twój młodszy brat dorósł, więc może pora coś zmienić? – spojrzał na Mycrofta a potem wstał i kierując się w stronę kuchni zapytał:

\- Chcesz herbaty?

Po chwili John postawił przed Mycroftem filiżankę z herbatą mówiąc

– Nie wiem dlaczego, ale filiżanka pasuje mi do ciebie bardziej niż kubek.

Mycroft zacisnął zęby, a potem wstał:

– Pójdę już.

\- Nie chcesz zaczekać na Sherlocka? – John uśmiechnął się i oparł o futrynę w kuchni z kubkiem w dłoni.

\- Do widzenia, Johnie.

\- Jak mogłeś uwierzyć, że z nim spałem? – powitał Sherlocka kilka godzin później.

\- Uznałem, że użył chloroformu. Jutro wreszcie londyńska policja wpadnie na to, że to nie ty zabiłeś nastolatka – dodał Sherlock, ściągając płaszcz– Ale nadal nie wiem, kto to zrobił – usiadł obrażony w fotelu.

\- Całe szczęście. To znaczy, całe szczęście, że będziemy mogli wrócić – uśmiechnął się John.

\- To znaczy, że musimy tu siedzieć do jutra. I nie ma tu nic do roboty – burknął Sherlock.

\- Cóż, w takim razie będziemy musieli coś znaleźć – rzucił kpiąco John – Może poszukamy czegoś do roboty w sypialni?

\- John, to chyba najgorsza propozycja seksu, jaką w życiu słyszałem – Sherlock siedział z głową opartą na fotelu i zamkniętymi oczami.

John parsknął:

– No tak, bo ty jesteś w tym lepszy. Jeśli mimo wszystko zdecydujesz się skorzystać, to będę czekał – John wstał z fotela, podszedł do wieszaka, na którym wisiał płaszcz Sherlocka i ściągnął z niego jego szalik, a potem poszedł do sypialni.

Nie musiał czekać długo, bo już po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Sherlock, który zapytał:

– Po co ci mój szalik?

\- Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz, żeby się nie dowiedzieć – uśmiechnął się John – Zamknij drzwi.

Sherlock z oporem wykonał jego prośbę. John podszedł do niego i pocałował go, przyciskając ciałem do drzwi. Sherlock miał nadal zimne policzki, a ten kontrast z jego własnym rozgrzanym ciałem jeszcze bardziej podniecił Johna. John opuścił rękę, którą przytrzymywał bok Sherlocka i dotknął jego koszuli. Teraz już na dobre cieszył się, że Sherlock nosi jedwabne koszule, tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę to, co wyczuwał pod nią. Przerwał na chwilę pocałunek i ze śmiechem wyszeptał do ucha Sherlocka:

– Tęskniłeś?

Sherlock prychnął, na co John chuchnął w jego ucho, a potem delikatnie je possał, z satysfakcją czując, jak Sherlock wyprostował się.

– Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się nad odpowiedzią – mruknął John, a potem chwycił Sherlocka za rękę, przeprowadził przez pokój i szybko popchnął na łóżko. Sherlock nawet w tej sytuacji był w stanie przywołać na twarz ten lekceważący wyraz twarzy, który, jak podejrzewał John, miał podkreślać, że w ogóle nie jest zaangażowany w tę sytuację. John spróbował to zmienić, ściągając sweter i koszulkę przez głowę. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego, a John szybko usiadł na nim, umieszczając nogi po jego bokach i zaczął, tym razem bardzo powoli, rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Czuł, że ciało Sherlocka staje się coraz cieplejsze. Sherlock podniósł ręce i niecierpliwie zaczął rozpinać następne guziki koszuli, ale John szybko chwycił jego ręce i uniósł nad głowę, mocno przytrzymując za nadgarstki i pochylając twarz nad twarzą Sherlocka.

\- Nie, nie, teraz ja się bawię. Jestem ogromnie ciekawy, czy jesteś w stanie wytrzymać chociaż minutę, nie dominując.

Sherlock podniósł oczy do góry:

– A kto mówi, że teraz dominujesz?

W odpowiedzi John pocałował go i z satysfakcją poczuł odpowiedź ciała Sherlocka w okolicach jego własnego bardzo zainteresowanego fragmentu. Puścił dłonie Sherlocka i wrócił do powolnego rozpinania guzików. Sherlock próbował przywołać znudzony wyraz twarzy, ale nie z każdym guzikiem udawało mu się to coraz mniej. W końcu John rozpiął koszulę i pomimo oporów Sherlocka ściągnął ją z niego. Nie potrafiąc ukryć satysfakcji znowu przytrzymał ręce Sherlocka nad głową, a potem szybko chwycił jego koszulę. W tym momencie Sherlock drgnął, zrozumiawszy, co John chce zrobić i próbował zabrać ręce, w wyniku czego John przycisnął go całym ciałem, blokując ruchy i szybko związał jego nadgarstki koszulą Sherlocka.

\- Byłem w wojsku, więc naprawdę potrafię to robić, chociaż z jedwabiem bywa trudniej – mruknął do ucha Sherlocka, wyzwalając tym niemal niewidoczne drgnięcie ciała - Boże, jesteś naprawdę uparty – kontynuował, rozpinając pasek Sherlocka.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – odpowiedział Sherlock obojętnym tonem.

\- Zaraz zdecydujemy, kto z nas bawi się lepiej, co o tym myślisz? – John rozpiął jego spodnie, pomimo oporu Sherlocka ściągając je z niego razem z bielizną – Zostawię ci ślady, jeśli będziesz taki oporny.

John podniósł się i przyciskając ciało Sherlocka jedną nogą szybko ściągnął mu skarpetki, a potem w ekspresowym tempie pozbył się swoich ubrań. Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i patrząc uważnie na Sherlocka powiedział:

\- Możesz udawać, że ci to obojętne, ale tak się składa, że mam tu kontrargument, który nazywa się twoją erekcją.

\- John, ostatnio wywołałem u ciebie erekcje po kilku minutach pocałunków, więc twoja duma jest…

\- Dobrze, że mi o czymś przypomniałeś – przerwał mu John, schylając się i sięgając po szalik Sherlocka. - Potrafisz być zarozumiały nawet w takiej sytuacji, czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – Znowu przycisnął ciało Sherlocka, a potem zakrył jego usta szalikiem i zawiązał go na szyj, pomimo protestów Sherlocka i jego prób zrzucenia Johna.

\- Jezu, odkąd cię poznałem co najmniej raz dziennie chciałem cię zakneblować, a teraz nie dość, że mi się to udało, to jeszcze zrobiłeś się od tego bardziej twardy - Sherlock spojrzał na niego nienawistnym spojrzeniem, a John zaczął całować jego szyję, po każdym pocałunku mówiąc:

\- Detektyw...Sherlock…Holmes…którego…podnieca…bycie…związanym.

John skończył całować szyję i przyjrzał się Sherlockowi. Miał bladą, miękką, jak wiedział John, skórę na której teraz pojawiał się lekki rumieniec. Dotknął delikatnie sutka Sherlocka, a Sherlock drgnął. Pochylił się i zaczął ssać, a potem polizał go, na co Sherlock drgnął jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie przejmuj się, mnie też to podnieca – powiedział John, a potem, pochylając głowę, by to samo zrobić z jego drugim sutkiem dodał – Jak pewnie czujesz.

Kiedy skończył, wyprostował się i delikatnie przejechał palcami po związanej ręce Sherlocka, czując jego szybszy oddech. Następnie zaczął delikatnie całować i ssać skórę na jego żebrach, schodząc w dół do boku. Przyciskał Sherlocka nogami coraz mocniej do łóżka, aby powstrzymać jego niekontrolowane ruchy. Następnie zsunął się niżej, starając się zapanować nad oddechem, kiedy jego erekcja prześlizgnęła się po materiale kołdry. Zsunięcie się spowodowało, że penis Sherlocka zaczął sterczeć jeszcze bardziej. John obniżył się jeszcze trochę i mocno przytrzymując nogi Sherlocka zaczął całować rozgrzaną skórę ud, kierując się do góry. Biodra Sherlocka drgnęły, ale John przerwał i przeszedł do drugiego uda, kierując się coraz wyżej. John usłyszał stłumiony jęk dobiegający spod szalika. Zauważył, że na szczycie penisa pojawiło się kilka kropel, więc przerwał pocałunki i patrząc na Sherlocka powiedział:

\- Widzę, że zaczynasz coraz bardziej nalegać.

Następnie zsunął się na dywan, klękając, chwycił nogi Sherlocka i przeciągnął go niżej. Przytrzymał jego biodra przyciskając je do łóżka i objął ustami żołądź penisa, a potem zaczął delikatnie ssać. Sherlock szarpnął się gwałtowanie tak, że John musiał przycisnąć go mocniej, jednocześnie otwierając szerzej usta. Zaczął rytmicznie poruszać głową, w zamian za co jęki dobiegające z górnej części łóżka stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Po chwili zamienił ssanie na długie, powolne liźnięcia, a ruchy i jęki przybrały na sile. Wiedząc, że nie potrwa to długo, ponownie zaczął ssać, tym razem mocniej, a po chwili nie dłuższej niż minuta Sherlock wytrysnął mocno, wyginając się gwałtownie i jeszcze głębiej wchodząc w usta Johna. John poczuł, jak jego penis sztywnieje bardziej i w momencie, w którym zaczął przełykać Sherlocka sam wytrysnął. Połknął wszystko i odsunął głowę, opierając ją na udzie Sherlocka. Ciężko oddychał i dopiero po chwili z wysiłkiem podniósł się, opanowując drżenie i pochylił się nad Sherlockiem rozwiązał koszulę, uwalniając nadgarstki, a potem rozwiązał supeł na karku Sherlocka.

\- Jeśli powiesz teraz coś głupiego – odezwał się John, nadal ciężko oddychając – to zaknebluje cię znowu.

Sherlock otworzył oczy, przewrócił nimi i zamknął z powrotem. John opadł ciężko na niego, zarzucając jedną rękę na klatkę piersiową Sherlocka i starając się wrócić do normalnego stanu. Czuł, jak Sherlock szybko oddycha, a zapach jego skóry mieszał się z Johnowi z zapachem spermy. John oblizał wargi i zamknął oczy. Poczuł, jak staje się coraz bardziej senny.

Przez sen poczuł, jak ktoś porusza się obok i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył jak nagi Sherlock pochyla się nad podłogą i z kieszeni spodni wyciąga telefon. Za oknem było już jasno.

\- Wreszcie na to wpadli – odezwał się Sherlock.

\- Hm? – mruknął sennie John, odrywając wzrok od ciała Sherlocka.

Sherlock pokręcił głową:

– Policja już nie może podejrzewać cię o morderstwo, możemy wracać.

Dwie godziny później byli na Baker Street. Powitała ich radosna pani Hudson, powtarzając jak cieszy się , że wreszcie wrócili i że ani przez chwilę nie wierzyła w winę Johna. John po drodze zdążył zadzwonić do szpitala, dzięki czemu dowiedział się, że nadal tam pracuje, a nieobecność potraktowana zostanie jako urlop, który dobiegnie końca jutro, po tym, jak policja oficjalnie potwierdzi, że nie jest już podejrzany o morderstwo. John odetchnął z ulgą. Wracał do właściwego rytmu przez kolejne dni, jedyna zmianą była ich relacja z Sherlockiem. Nie poruszali tej kwestii, bo John właściwie nie wiedział, jak zacząć, a Sherlock, jak wydawało się Johnowi nie odbywał po prostu takich rozmów. Jedyną odmienną rzeczą, poza seksem, cholernie dobrym seksem, jak John przyznawał sam przed sobą był fakt, że spali razem. Nadal było trochę dziwnie, kiedy w środku nocy Sherlock wchodził do sypialni Johna i rozpychał się na jego łóżku, a jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że to Sherlock sam zainicjował tę zasadę w noc po powrocie. John nie do końca łapał reguły rządzące ich relacją, ale po namyśle postanowił po prostu poddać się temu, co było. Poddawanie się było o tyle łatwiejsze, że wpadli w wir nowej sprawy. To znaczy John wpadł na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu praca. W jeden z wolnych dni pojechał z Sherlockiem, żeby przesłuchać kobietę, która pracowała z zaginionym mężczyzną, po którym został tylko zakrwawiony samochód. Sherlock nie uwierzył w jego morderstwo i dlatego w sobotni poranek znaleźli się w salonie około pięćdziesięcioletniej kobiety, która z tego, co John zdążył zauważyć, mieszkała tylko z kotem. Poczęstowała ich herbatą i samodzielnie pieczonymi ciasteczkami i zdawała się całkiem zadowolona z ich wizyty, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Sherlock zaczął dopytywać ją o wszystkie szczegóły w typowy dla siebie sposób. Kobieta denerwowała się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zrozpaczona zwróciła się do Johna:

\- Ależ niech pan powie swojemu chłopakowi, że ja nic nie zrobiłam! Po prostu raz widziałam jak odjeżdżał z biura innym samochodem niż zwykle, ale to tylko dlatego, że akurat rozmawiałam z moją córką przez telefon!

\- Oczywiście nikt tu nie sądzi, że pani jest winna – John rzucił Sherlockowi ostre spojrzenie – Proszę się spokojnie zastanowić i postarać się przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Bardzo nam pani pomaga – dodał uspokajająco.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie wyciągnął z kobiety wszystkie istotne jego zdaniem fakty wyszli. Przechodzili przez jej ogród w milczeniu, kiedy John nagle rzucił:

\- Następnym razem nie gap się tak wtedy.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał Sherlock.

\- Kiedy ktoś powie, że jesteśmy parą, a ja nie zaprzeczę. Ten wyraz zdziwienia na twojej twarzy jest nieprofesjonalny. Chyba że chcesz coś dodać w tej kwestii?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko postawił kołnierz płaszcza i wyszedł na ulice.

John nie mógł doczekać się końca dyżuru. Był dziś rozkojarzony od rana, co zapewne wiązało się z nagim Sherlockiem w jego łóżku i znacząco utrudniało punktualne przybycie do pracy. Kiedy więc późnym popołudniem wszedł do sali jednego z pacjentów, który, jak pokazywał jego pager miał zaburzenia rytmu serca, o sekundę za późno zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Zdążył tylko spojrzeć na pacjenta, starszego mężczyznę, a potem usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi, a on sam czuł, jak powoli wpada w ciemność.

Otworzenie oczu było bardzo bolesne. Czuł, jakby mięśnie jego ciała zapadły w letarg. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale wyczuł, że ręce ma związane za plecami. Siedział na jakimś twardym krześle z oparciem. Rozejrzał się, kiedy oczy chociaż trochę przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zauważył, że jest chyba w jakiejś starej sali gimnastycznej. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale było to niemożliwe. Krzesło stało na drewnianej podłodze, a jedyne światło dobiegało z okien położonych wysoko pod sufitem.

\- O, obudziłeś się wreszcie! – dobiegł go jakiś głos.

John szybko odwrócił głowę i zobaczył mężczyznę, który powolnym krokiem zbliżał się z końca sali. Miał na sobie garnitur, a John wytężył wzrok, bo wydawało się, że go skądś kojarzy.

\- Jim? Jim ze szpitala? – odezwał się mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem.

Podszedł do Johna i nachylił się nad nim, tak że ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. John odsunął się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu oparcie krzesła i skrępowane ręce.

– Bardzo mi miło, że znów się spotykamy. Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci w dyżurze i tym całym ratowaniem świata. Ale to nudy – odsunął się i włożył ręce do kieszeni - Pamiętasz, jak zeszłym razem poleciłeś mi jednego prywatnego detektywa? Podobno jest całkiem niezły – ostatnie słowo powiedział z bardzo dwuznacznym akcentem. – Może go tu zawołamy? Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i zaczął pisać, mówiąc:

 _Ktoś tu ewidentnie potrzebuje lekarza. Choć, zagraj z nami. Może zabawimy się na najlepszej sali gimnastycznej w mieście?_

\- Jak myślisz, odpisze? – Jim uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze – Doprawdy, poderwałeś Sherlocka na małomówność?

John mimowolnie podniósł głowę.

– Och, zdziwiło cię, że o tym wiem, bo wydaje wam się, że jesteście tacy tajni? Nie jesteście, nawet kiedy gruchacie sobie jak dwa gołąbki w waszym mieszkaniu – Jim powoli spacerował przed Johnem w tą i z powrotem – Tak się składa, że wiem więcej o podbojach Sherlocka niż ty, bo jestem pewien, że nie podzielił się z tobą swoimi najbardziej pikantnymi szczegółami. Śledzę go od dawna i pomagam, na przykład wtedy, kiedy jego pierwsza wielka miłość, Steward, o nim to na pewno słyszałeś – odwrócił się do Johna z powagą – chciał do niego wrócić. Musiałem mu pomóc, bo już za bardzo odlatywał w pomysłach.

Jim uśmiechnął się i klasnął w dłonie – Ale resztę opowieści zostawimy sobie na czas, kiedy nasz drogi Sherlock do nas dołączy. W trójkę zawsze raźniej. Sherlock też tak twierdzi, wspominał o tym? – mężczyzna zaczął odchodzić, ale nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Johna i zapytał ze zdziwieniem – Naprawdę nie? – Podszedł do Johna i zawiązał mu knebel na ustach, a potem odszedł powolnym krokiem.

Johna dobiegł głuchy odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Zaczął się szarpać, starając się przesunąć ręce choć o milimetr. Nie udało mu się to, więc próbował uspokoić oddech i myśleć. Nie wiedział, ilu jest napastników, ani jakie zagrożenie im grozi. Nie widział przy Jimie żadnej broni, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że to nie znaczy, że sala nie jest obłożona materiałami wybuchowymi. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ani ile czasu upłynęło od porwania, przez całą drogę był nieprzytomny. Dostał jakiś silny środek usypiający, co poznał po skutkach ubocznych w postaci pogorszenia pola widzenia i bólu głowy. Nie miał jak zawiadomić Sherlocka o tym, żeby nie wpadał prosto w pułapkę zastawioną bez wątpienia specjalnie dla niego. Pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

I liczyć na to, że Sherlock jednak nie przyjdzie.


	7. Chapter 7

John musiał na chwilę zasnąć, bo otworzył gwałtownie oczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał huk otwieranych drzwi. W ciemności nic nie widział, ale w jakiś sposób wyczuł to, co potwierdziło się po chwili.

\- John? – zawołał Sherlock.

Zanim John w jakikolwiek sposób zdołał zareagować dobiegł go hałas zza jego krzesła, a potem sala została zalana jasnym światłem. John zmrużył oczy, ale szybko je otworzył. Zobaczył Sherlocka zatrzymującego się w połowie sali z pistoletem wyciągniętym przed siebie, a za sobą usłyszał powolne kroki.

\- Cześć przystojniaku – dobiegł go głos Jima – Wreszcie się spotykamy.

John nie widział Jima, który stanął za nim. Sherlock natychmiast podniósł broń i wycelował za Johna. Patrzył na Johna, który wiedział, że Sherlock analizuje jego uszkodzenia.

\- Oj, daj spokój. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a ty mnie tak witasz? – widząc zmrużone oczy Sherlocka Jim dodał – Nie pamiętasz mnie? Jim Moriarty. Nadal nic? –dodał po chwili –Och, Sherlocku, nic się nie zmieniłeś. Pamiętasz piękne czasy liceum? Och, zostaw go wreszcie! – wrzasnął nagle, widząc jak Sherlock znowu zerka na Johna. John poczuł nagły ból na lewej ręce i ciepłą ciecz spływającą po ręce.

Sherlock zauważył błysk i zanim zdążył wycelować w stojącego za Johnem Moriartiego zobaczył, jak ten przejechał po ręce Johna czymś ostrym. Krew natychmiast zaczęła kapać. John skrzywił się, ale poza tym nic na jego twarzy nie zdradzało, że odczuwa ból. Po chwili na podłodze pojawiła się mała plama. Sherlock przeniósł wzrok na Moriaritego, który uśmiechnął się, poprawił marynarkę i mówił dalej, już spokojnym tonem:

\- Więc skończyliśmy na czasach liceum. Naprawdę uraża mnie to, że nie pamiętasz naszych spotkań. Tyle razy widzieliśmy się razem na lekcjach. Mogliśmy spędzić naprawdę miły czas w tej sali, ale nie przyjąłeś mojego zaproszenia na bal maturalny. No nie szkodzi, nic straconego.

\- I tylko dlatego chciałeś się spotkać? – przerwał mu Sherlock – Widzisz gdzieś objawy mojego zainteresowania?

Kap.

Moriarty uśmiechnął się przeciągle, ale nadal nie zmienił swojej pozycji i stał za Johnem.

– Wcześniej myślałem że je zobaczyłem, ale to był tylko pistolet. Nic nie szkodzi, wszystko przed nami. – Ale – włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął krążyć za Johnem – przerwałeś mi. Mówiłem właśnie o tym, jak nie zdecydowałeś się na randkę ze mną w liceum. Dałem ci kolejną szansę, pomagając dojrzeć Stewardowi szersze perspektywy – Sherlock poczuł zimno rozchodzące się po ciele. Ręka trzymająca pistolet minimalnie drgnęła. Zmusił się do dalszego słuchania. - Prawie się wtedy spotkaliśmy, ale niestety – dodał Moriarty smutno. – Nie byłem jeszcze wtedy tak biegły, więc musiałem wystawić jakąś nic nie znaczącą osobę, żeby zajęła moje miejsce i zebrała laury. Muszę przyznać, że zaimponowało mi, że to właśnie ty wskazałeś go jako mordercę. Ale byłeś nie w formie, więc wybaczam ci.

Moriarty zatrzymał się nagle.

– A teraz pojawił się on – wskazał ze znudzeniem na Johna. Co takiego w nim widzisz? Jest taki przeciętny – ostatnie słowo przeciągnął. –Dałem ci szansę, żeby się go kulturalnie pozbyć. Wystarczyło mało wyrafinowania i znajomość odpowiednich ludzi.

\- Ta Molly – pokręcił głową Moriarty – Czemu w ogóle zawracasz sobie głowę kimś tak głupim? Wystarczyło kilka starych sztuczek i sugestia, że biedny Jim, który pracuje w innym laboratorium, prowadzi analizę porównawczą włosów mężczyzn o blond włosach. Nie przyłożyłem się do tego, to prawda, ale przyznaj, że byłeś choć trochę pod wrażeniem?

\- Pospolite – odpowiedział Sherlock.

Moriarty prychnął – Ty rzekomo zajmujesz się tą dobrą stroną, a ja tą złą. Pomyśl, co razem możemy zdziałać. Najpierw jednak – podszedł do Johna – zajmiemy się aktualną przeszkodą.

\- Zabiję cię – powiedział spokojnie Sherlock.

\- Nie, nie, nie – parsknął śmiechem Moriarty – Myślisz że przyszedłem tu tylko z nożem? Długo przygotowywałem się na to spotkanie, nie czujesz, że nie tylko ja cię dogłębnie obserwuje?

Kap.

John wytrzyma jeszcze jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut, sądząc po częstotliwości i ilości kapiącej krwi. Nie może zemdleć, bo wtedy to utrudni działanie. Sherlock musiał myśleć i skupić się maksymalnie. Już wystarczająco rozproszyło go to, co John wymrugał do niego alfabetem Morse'a. Z tego, co zdążył się zorientować, to są obserwowani z co najmniej dwóch miejsc. Sherlock doskonale pamiętał te miejsce z czasów szkolnych, tak samo jak pamiętał miejsca, w których można się było ukryć przed innymi. Z tych pozycji można było celować zarówno do niego, jak i do Johna. Sherlock zanalizował kilka różnych wariantów, ale żaden nie pozwalał na odciągnięcie Moriartiego.

Nagle ciszę przerwał dźwięk smsa. John poruszył się niespokojnie, a Sherlock rozejrzał za źródłem dźwięku. Moriarty z wyrazem irytacji na twarzy sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął telefon, odczytał smsa i odwrócił się do Sherlocka:

\- Przykro mi skarbie, ale wygląda na to, że musimy przełożyć nasze spotkanie na inny termin. Wybaczysz?

Po czym spokojnym krokiem podszedł do wyjścia, a potem klasnął. Światło zgasło, a Sherlock usłyszał obok siebie kroki. Po chwili światło zapaliło się znowu. Sherlock zamrugał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a potem opuścił pistolet i szybko podbiegł do Johna.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

John pochylił głowę.

\- John, wszystko w porządku? – Sherlock schylił się obok niego, a John kiwnął głową i cicho odpowiedział:

\- Tak.

Sherlock przeszukał kieszenie i ostrym nożem przeciął związane ręce Johna. Przytrzymał go lekko, a kiedy upewniając się, że nie spadnie z krzesła, wybiegł przed wyjście sali, ale nie znalazł nikogo w żadnym z korytarzy. Wrócił więc, wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i wybierając numer Lestrada, podał adres i kazał przysłać karetkę z najwyższym priorytetem.

Potem delikatnie chwycił rozciętą rękę Johna.

\- Jestem lekarzem, zapomniałeś?

\- Co? – Sherlock spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Jestem lekarzem, to nic groźnego, tylko kilka szwów, choć dość krwawi – odparł John – Wiesz co znaczy karetka z najwyższym priorytetem, prawda?

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – burknął Sherlock, ściągając szalik z szyj i owijając jego rękę.

John parsknął – Ale na pewno nie potrzebuje intubacji, reanimacji i tym podobnych.

Sherlock ignorował go skutecznie.

\- To się robi niebezpieczne – powiedział John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego.

\- Facet chciał nas zabić, a mnie najbardziej wkurza to, że ewidentnie cię podrywał.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a potem obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem, John na krześle, a Sherlock klęcząc obok na podłodze.

W takiej pozycji znalazł ich Lestrade, kiedy chwilę później wpadł w asyście policji i lekarzy do sali. Sherlock wskazał głową Johna, na którego ręce szalik Sherlocka zdążył już zupełnie przemoknąć.

\- Miał podane jeszcze jakieś leki usypiające – powiedział Sherlock, wstając. Poczekał, aż ratownicy zajmą się Johnem, dopiero potem szybko streścił Lestradowi to, co wiedział o Moriartym.

Ratownicy wyprowadzili Johna do karetki, stojącej przed budynkiem, więc Sherlock już miał zakończyć rozmowę, kiedy nagle obok nich pojawił się Anderson.

\- Co się stało twojemu chłopakowi? Znowu jakieś dziwne eksperymenty?

Zanim Sherlock zdążył odparować, Lestrade odezwał się:

\- Oj, zamknij się. Wracaj do komendy i zrób wreszcie coś pożytecznego.

Anderson spojrzał na niego zszokowany i odszedł w milczeniu.

Sherlock odwrócił się, patrząc na Lestrada, który wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak:

\- Nie moja działka.

John wyszedł ze szpitala po kilu godzinach, stanowczo odmawiając zostania na noc. Założono mu kilkanaście szwów, dostał dawkę antybiotyków i środków przeciwbólowych. Sherlock czekał przed wyjściem z korytarza, obrzucił opatrunek Johna spojrzeniem i zapytał:

\- Ile?

\- Dwadzieścia cztery.

Wrócili na Baker Street taksówką, Sherlock po drodze wyłożył mu swoją teorię na temat ewentualności powrotu Moriartiego.

\- Słuchaj, przykro mi z powodu twojego…Stewarda - powiedział John, gdy Sherlock skończył.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, a potem odwrócił twarz do okna:

– To było wieki temu.

John nie odpowiedział, tylko delikatnie przysunął zranioną rękę do ręki Sherlocka. Po chwili poczuł palce Sherlocka na swojej dłoni.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, John marzył w zasadzie tylko o długim śnie. Jednak gdy ściągnął kurtkę, Sherlock zawołał go z sypialni, a gdy John się tam zjawił, podszedł do niego i mocno pocałował. Następnie wciągnął go na łóżko, układając chorą rękę w pewnej odległości na poduszce. John już miał się odezwać, że może przeniosą to na jutro, ale wtedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego. John na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, a potem przyciągnął go zdrową ręką i delikatnie pocałował. Sherlock kontynuował pocałunek, przechodząc do szyj Johna, jednocześnie zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę. Nie śpieszył się, tak jak z pozostałymi częściami garderoby Johna, odpiął też jego zegarek. Sherlock szybko pozbył się swoich ubrań, a potem położył na Johnie i delikatnie wodził palcami po jego zdrowej ręce, a potem klatce piersiowej. John w myślach zaczął błagać tę rękę, żeby zeszła niżej. Po kolejnych kilku minutach John sapnął w końcu:

\- Sherlock, miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień.

Sherlock parsknął, ale nie przerywał. Dopiero kiedy jego wysiłki przyprawiły Johna o ogromną erekcję Sherlock schylił się i dotknął ją opuszkami palców, uważnie przyglądając się. Uśmiechnął, kiedy usłyszał jęk Johna, wyciągnął rękę i z szuflady szafki obok łóżka paczkę prezerwatyw i żel, obserwując przy tym Johna. John przygryzł wargę, co Sherlock chyba uznał za zgodę. John podniósł się szybko i wyciągnął ręce, trochę się przy tym krzywiąc.

Sherlock odłożył rzeczy, pchnął go i odłożył jego rękę na jej poprzednie miejsce na poduszce. Odkręcił butelkę i nałożył trochę żelu na palce, a potem przejechał nimi po brzuchu Johna, a ten poruszył się pod wpływem rozgrzewającego uczucia.

\- Sherlock… - syknął.

\- Tak? – John nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że Sherlock uśmiecha się w charakterystyczny sposób.

\- Nie uważasz, że mam wystarczająco dużo – przerwał, bo Sherlock znowu przejechał palcami, tym razem po wnętrzu jego ud – tortur na dzisiaj?

Sherlock schylił się, a potem John poczuł, jak jego palce muskają jego pośladki. Zaczął wiercić się i poczuł wreszcie w sobie jego palec. Bezwolnie wygiął się do góry i pomyślał, że miał rację wtedy, kiedy rozmyślał nad długością palców Sherlocka. Po chwili poczuł jeszcze jeden gorący palec i otworzył oczy, widząc nad sobą wpatrującego się w niego Sherlocka.

\- Nie – odetchnął – zostało ci za wiele czasu.

Palce wysunęły się, a John stłumił jęk zawodu. Kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, jak Sherlock otwiera pudełko z prezerwatywami. Założył jedną z nich, a John pozwolił sobie przyglądać się bezczelnie. Następnie chwycił nogi Johna, przyciągając go do siebie bardzo blisko i oparł je na swoich ramionach. Zaskoczony John poczuł, że podnieca się jeszcze bardziej, w czym nie pomogły mu powolne ruchy Sherlocka przy nakładaniu żelu. Sherlock przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a potem delikatnie wszedł do środka, czekając, aż John przyzwyczai się do uczucia. John chwycił mocno kołdrę, a Sherlock wszedł głębiej. John gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Sherlock zachłannie wpatruje się w jego twarz.

Czasem, kiedy przyłapywał Sherlocka na patrzeniu na niego, ten szybko odwracał wzrok, ale teraz, patrząc mu prosto w oczy zaczął bardzo powoli poruszać się. John zsunął się niżej, aby poczuć go jeszcze bardziej. Sherlock nadal nie przyspieszał, jakby badał reakcje Johna na każde poruszenie. John dostosował się do rytmu wbijając mocno palce zdrowej ręki w przedramię Sherlocka. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo i zamknął oczy, opadając głową w poduszkę, kiedy nagle poczuł palce Sherlocka na twarzy i gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Sherlock delikatnie pogładził jego policzek, a potem opuścił rękę i jęknął. Jego ruchy stały się szybsze i w momencie, w którym John poczuł, jak Sherlock chwyta mocno jego nogi, a potem wytryskuje w nim, gwałtownie doszedł. Czuł, jakby orgazm miał trwać wieki, a kiedy skończył się, jego mięśnie gwałtownie zwiotczały i opadł bez sił na łóżko. Poczuł, jak Sherlock wysuwa się z niego i kładzie obok. John z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy, obrócił się i wymruczał w szyję Sherlocka:

\- To była twoja odpowiedź?

\- Hm? – mruknął Sherlock.

\- Na to, co mrugałem do ciebie. Należała mi się, bo wymruganie tego zajęło trochę dłużej, niż „SOS".

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem Sherlock zapytał:

\- Nie puściły ci szwy?

Minęło kilka tygodni, ręka Johna zagoiła się już prawie zupełnie. Prawie zupełnie wrócili też do zwyczajnej rutyny, pomijając jeden wyjazd Sherlocka na weekend, który, jak się potem okazało, miał na celu sprawdzenie Moriartiego. Kiedy John dowiedział się, po co Sherlock wyjechał, zakończył wieczór poważną kłótnią zwieńczoną naprawdę świetnym seksem.

Sielanka dobiegła końca, kiedy w jedno z popołudni John odebrał niespodziewany telefon od swoich rodziców, którzy akurat byli razem z jego siostrą w okolicach Baker Street i wyrazili chęć odwiedzenia go. Starał się wymówić, ale niestety na początku rozmowy przyznał, że jest w domu. Pojawili się po około pół godzinie, kiedy John wysłał kilka rozpaczliwych smsów próbując namierzyć Sherlocka i choć odrobinę posprzątał mieszkanie. I standardowo, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od Sherlocka. John poczęstował rodzinę herbatą i dowiedział się, że są w Londynie przejazdem, bo właśnie wybierali się z Harry obejrzeć jej nowo wynajmowane mieszkanie. John postanowił pominąć to, co myśli na temat Harry mieszkającej samotnie w Londynie.

Opowiedział im za to, jak bardzo jest zajęty i zbył pytania o kolejną narzeczoną i współlokatora. Już prawie udało mu się ich wyprosić, kiedy nagle usłyszał kroki na schodach. Zamarł z kubkiem w połowie drogi, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Sherlock, mówiąc:

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że…- zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, patrząc na ludzi w pomieszczeniu.

John zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że Sherlock właśnie ich analizuje, ale po sekundzie usłyszał jego głos:

\- O przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że państwo wpadną. Jestem Sherlock Holmes, wynajmuje mieszkanie razem z Johnem.

Rodzice Johna zaczęli miłe powitania, a John starał się ukryć zaskoczenie. Po kilku frazesach Sherlock spojrzał na zegarek i zapytał:

\- John, czy ty nie jesteś już spóźniony na to spotkanie, o którym mi wspominałeś?

John skwapliwie przytaknął i po chwili udało się pozbyć jego rodziny, po solennych zapewnieniach że będzie częściej dzwonił i odwiedzi ich w najbliższej przyszłości.

Kiedy wyszli John głośno wypuścił powietrze i usiadł w fotelu.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że przyjdę tu i powiem im, że jesteś gejem? – zapytał Sherlock,siadając na kanapie i otwierając laptopa.

\- Nie jestem… - urwał John, kiedy zauważył spojrzenie Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock, byłem żonaty z kobietą!

\- Kiedy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą – odpowiedział Sherlock znudzonym tonem – Zresztą nie ty jedyny w tej rodzinie.

\- Co? – John drgnął niespokojnie.

Sherlock rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie:

– Nie wiedziałeś, że twoja siostra jest lesbijką?

\- Och, daj spokój, to nie jest zabawne! – warknął John i zaczął zbierać filiżanki ze stołu.

\- Obawiam się też, że nie bardzo uwierzyła w to, że jestem twoim współlokatorem.

John zatrzymał się w pół kroku – Sherlock. Mówiłem ci już…

\- Patrzyła na mnie i na ciebie, widziała twoją reakcję na moje wejście i twoją nerwowość – zaczął Sherlock szybko, zamykając laptopa – Z was dwojga co prawda to ona jest ulubienicą rodziców, ale ty nigdy nie mogłeś narzekać na brak ich uwagi. Nie macie z rodzicami szczególnie bliskich kontaktów, telefonujecie do siebie średnio – zatrzymał się na chwilę – co dwa tygodnie, ale to bardzo trywialne rozmowy. Mimo to nie masz nic przeciwko spotykaniu się z nimi, ale ta wizyta wyjątkowo wyprowadziła cię z równowagi. Czemu? Bo chciałeś coś ukryć. Twoja siostra przypatrywała mi się wyjątkowo dokładnie, tak samo jak tobie. Jest obdarzona przeciętną inteligencją, więc musiał być jakiś powód, że zanalizowała to tak trafnie. Rozwiązanie jest proste: sama jest lesbijką, więc wie, gdzie szukać. Skąd wiadomo że jest lesbijką? To akurat nie jest specjalnie trudne, na ręce ma bransoletkę z londyńskiego nocnego klubu dla lesbijek. Nie, nie była tam z koleżankami, bo w trakcie wizyty uśmiechała się, odpisując na smsy od jakiejś Clary – zakończył Sherlock, wychodząc do sypialni i zostawiając Johna stojącego na środku pokoju z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

Po mniej więcej roku od czasu, gdy zmuszeni byli ukrywać się przez podejrzenie Johna o morderstwo, John przyznawał sam przed sobą, że sytuacja bardzo mu odpowiada. Oczywiście, Sherlock jako chłopak był tak samo nieznośny, jak Sherlock współlokator. Nadal mieszkali na Baker Street, ale John rzucił prace w szpitalu, bo coraz większa ilość spraw, które z Sherlockiem rozwiązywali nie pozostawiała mu zbyt wiele energii. Teraz pracował w przychodni, a choć praca była dużo bardziej nudna, to dawała się pogodzić z zagadkami kryminalnymi. Ich związek nie zmienił się, Sherlock nadal czasem nie wracał na noc i od czasu do czasu ktoś bezczelnie go podrywał. John pokrzepiał się myślą, że on też miał kilka propozycji randek. Nic jednak nie przygotowało go na to, co stało się w jedno dość spokojne, bo przerwane tylko małym wybuchem w kuchni, sobotnie popołudnie. John podszedł z kubkiem herbaty do swojego fotela i znalazł na nim jakieś papiery. Usiadł i zamarł, spojrzawszy na pierwszą stronę. Szybko przewertował resztę papierów a potem spojrzał na Sherlocka, siedzącego naprzeciwko, następnie na papiery i znowu na Sherlocka.

\- Już to kiedyś widziałeś – powiedział Sherlock zza gazety.

John nadal patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami, aż w końcu przełknął ślinę i cicho zapytał:

\- Gdzie jest haczyk?

Sherlock opuścił gazetę i zastanowił się chwilę, a potem odpowiedział:

\- Wspólnota majątkowa. No i Mycroft będzie formalnie twoją rodziną.

\- Sherlock – zaczął John powoli i zatrzymał się na chwilę – to są…

\- Papiery, które trzeba wypełnić, jeśli chce się w Wielkiej Brytanii zawrzeć małżeństwo.

\- Z datą w następny weekend – dodał John.

\- Nie odpowiada ci? Nie masz dyżuru w pracy.

\- Sherlock – twarz Johna nadal wyrażała osłupienie – Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś?

Sherlock opuścił gazetę i spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem:

– Nie bądź głupi. Historycznie oświadczyny oznaczają zgodę ojca kobiety na jej wstąpienie w związek małżeński, a więc przekazanie jej innej rodzinie. Jak miałbym to zrobić w naszym wypadku?

\- Ale chcesz ze mną wziąć ślub? I nie zapytałeś mnie o zdanie?

\- A nie chcesz go wziąć? – upewnił się Sherlock.

\- Nie o to chodzi – John zapadł się głębiej w fotelu – Przecież… ty mi nawet nie wyznajesz uczuć, a wierzysz w małżeństwo?

\- Wierze w jego praktyczny wymiar. Zupełnie nie mam ochoty prosić na przykład Mycrofta o zgodę na wejście na oddział szpitala, jeśli jakiś morderca postanowi do ciebie strzelić.

John nie odpowiedział, a Sherlock dodał po chwili urażonym tonem:

\- I nie bardzo rozumiem twoje zaskoczenie. Gdybyśmy czekali na twój krok, to nadal bylibyśmy na etapie twojej masturbacji pod prysznicem po tym, jak gram na skrzypcach. Mieszkam z tobą ponad dwa lata, spędzam z tobą wolny czas, pracujemy razem, uprawiamy seks, nie sypiam z innymi partnerami, ani nie spotykam się z nimi. Godzę się na to, żebyś wybierał programy w telewizji i restauracje, w których jemy, chociaż twój wybór nie zawsze jest trafny. To oczywiste, że cie kocham – po czym wrócił do czytania gazety.

John po prostu wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaczął wypełniać papiery.

Jego zeszłym ślub był bardzo huczny, wesele urządzali w hotelu, a na uroczystość przybyły ich rodziny i przyjaciele. Tym razem po prostu poszli do urzędu i powtórzyli formułkę za urzędnikiem. John cały czas w duchu nie posiadał się ze zdziwienia, że Sherlock ma zamiar powiedzieć te słowa przy obcej osobie, dopóki w drodze do urzędu Sherlock nie pouczył go w taksówce na temat ilości małżeństw zawieranych corocznie w Londynie i tego, że formułka ta jest tu prawie tak popularna, jak powitanie. Nie zdecydowali się na noszenie obrączek, John, ponieważ już raz ją nosił i wiedział, że niczego nie gwarantuje, natomiast Sherlock powiedział mu, że obrączka od razu dostarczy większej ilości informacji ludziom, których spotyka, jakby było w tym coś niewłaściwego. Po wizycie w urzędzie poszli do jednej z ich ulubionych restauracji, a w połowie kolacji Sherlock dostał smsa od Lestrada o nowym pokręconym morderstwie. Spojrzał z wahaniem na Johna, który szybko przywołał kelnera, prosząc o rachunek. Późną nocą, kiedy wrócili do mieszkania John przyznał sam przed sobą, że zdecydowanie woli tę wersję ślubu.

Tydzień po ich ślubie nadal jedynymi osobami, które o nim wiedziały było ich dwoje oraz Mycroft, który wpadł pewnego poranka na Baker Street, gdy jedli śniadanie. Zignorowali jego wywody pochyleni nad kanapkami i kawą, a kiedy Mycroft zaczerpnął powietrza, John wszedł mu w słowo, mówiąc:

\- Przyniosłeś nam jakiś prezent ślubny?

Tym większe było zdziwienie Johna, gdy przeglądając poranną pocztę znalazł fioletową kopertę zaadresowaną na niego i Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock, co to jest? – John zwrócił się do Sherlocka, pochylonego nad mikroskopem.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok i pokręcił głową.

John podszedł do niego

\- Jest zaadresowana na nas obu, jak to możliwe?

Otworzył kopertę. W środku znajdowała się kartka gratulacyjna z okazji ślubu. Zdziwiony spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem otworzył ją i przeczytał:

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia! Dlaczego coś mi mówi, że będzie bardzo wyboista?_

 _Ściskam i całuję, Jim_


End file.
